Sacrifice
by DarkSatansAngel
Summary: At first she left her home, her friends and all that was familar to her childhood to marry him, the earth prince who was distant and uncaring of her scarifice. Then to save his life she scarificed her own...
1. Chapter 1

_I sit here, writing these thoughts in hope they will clarify the inner turmoil I suffer. I still amaze me that within several years I have changed; my hopes and dreams are not what I once thought. It seems only yesterday that I was sitting at my school desk, surrounded friends and learning irrelevant facts and figures about life. How foolish I was. Now I am a woman; I must make choices. Not simple ones whether I should do my homework or chores or not. These choices I cannot escape from. What I decided now affects the rest of my life, and subsequently others as well. _

_Oh, how I hate being an adult! I always thought growing up meant excitement and freedom. Mother made it look so effortless, so uncomplicated. I have no time to myself, no time to think about these decisions, this final decision that looms of me, presses against my chest so hard. What to do? There is no one to talk to, no one who will understand my plight. Where did all my confidents go? When did I become so alone?_

A knock resounded from the door. A deep, dull sound. My heart stopped as did my writing. No more time to think or to clarify my mind. My presence is requested in the main hall. My decision is final.

Around a large round table, several men and women sat, watching my entrance. I kept my chin high and face forward, hoping the redness of my eyes wasn't noticeable. There people were ambassadors from other planets and moons, gathered for this important meeting. All eyes were on me; from some I felt sympathy for my situation from those who knew me, others resentment and anger. But none of them were me. How I wish I was anyone but me.

Once I stood in the position allocated to me, I held my breath for a single moment before speaking. This was it. I had to make my decision now, to decide what sacrifices I would make and the ultimate path of my life.

'I would like to thank those present for your attendance and patient. Since the last gathering I have had time to grieve the lost of a beloved queen and mother, as well as consider the offer presented to me. At a difficult time like this I have taken into consideration all your thoughts on the matter at hand. And it is with a happy heart that I accept the earth offer of an alliance and with it the earth prince's proposal of marriage.'

A huge sigh swept across the room. Most announced their congratulations and applauded their pleasure at hearing such news. Now the decision had been made. The Moon Kingdom would be safe because I, Serenity had secured it. Never had I meet this earth prince, but as a lone heir to the moon kingdom none would follow or trust my leadership without a husband. Even though I had no yet had time to live my life, I have to fulfil my duty as the moon princess. It no longer matters what I think, feel or hope. I must now content myself as a wife to a man I have neither laid eyes on before.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is my new home, my new surroundings. Everything is different here. There are so many bright and wonderful tones and colours. I remember vividly the silver glow at home that never died, yet here at night everything is pitch black. I want to go home. The Moon Kingdom constantly shines through my window, warming my face. This is only my second day here! How will I cope with the rest of my life? _

_I have not met the prince. Many say he is a solitary man, often away hunting or studying for many hours, not even present for dinner most nights. We are to be wed tomorrow, and I suppose the first time I will see him will be at the altar. It would be nice to talk with him before then, but as the sun sets I feel that is less likely. I have accepted that love is not essential in a marriage but I hope to at least find some mutual respect, or understanding. That will make the years pass quicker I think. _

Behind me the door opened. I sensed it more than I heard it. I held myself still as if I was still engrossed within my writing, but my heart was racing. Who could that be at?

'Princess Serenity?' a man's voice, deep and steady. At my name I turned. In the doorway stood a young gentleman dressed in unadorned courtly clothes, yet it was his eyes that captivated me. So deep, so dark but with a glitter of moonlight within them. His face was fair, framed by his fluffy, ebony hair. Here was Prince Endymion, heir to the throne of earth.

Our eyes meet and locked. The silence between us thickened; only the steady thump of my heart kept my senses as I observed his statue, the slimness of his waist yet the firmness of his muscles. I was awe-struck.

'I thought I should greet you informally before our union tomorrow.' With that he bowed, and I hastily returned the gesture. He suddenly spun and exited the room.

_How strange. I have just laid eyes on the prince and although he is very handsome I sense that he is cold and distant. What was the purpose of his greeting? Why leave it the evening before our union? It is now the early hours of the mourning and the moon gleams brightly in the night sky. I leave my window open so I can feel the moonlight fresh on my skin. My life is so different to how I planned it. But at least here on earth I can live a peaceful, contented life. I can make a difference in one way or another. _

_Why does writing this no longer convince me? _


	3. Chapter 3

_I Serenity am a married woman. No longer a silly girl day-dreaming of this magical union. It is over. I have made my vows and commitment of duties as a wife and princess of the earth kingdom. The King and Prince seemed well loved by their people; a huge uproar echoed through the Hall when the ceremony was over. Dancing and feasting went on well into the earlier hours of the morning; I enjoyed watching many couples from the peaceful window, young and old, enjoy the cheerful celebrations. But after the ceremony I did not see the prince. He seemed to vanish. Why does he not speak to me? Indeed I never thought myself a rare beauty but I neither thought myself hideous. Nor dull, unintelligent or annoying. Indeed I had not spoken a single word to him other than my vows. I saw myself to my bed chambers and doubt if I shall see him now. After all, I can see the first glimmers of the dawn, blinking at me and scaring the moon away. I best get some sleep. _

A week passed before I saw the prince again. The heavens had opened one afternoon, so I felt the need for some light reading to entertain myself. I thought myself alone on entering the vast library. Just as I had finished browsing and settled in a comfortable settee, than I glanced the prince standing at the window. Putting my book aside, I slowly approach him. He seemed motionless and deep in thought.

'Er-hem. Prince Endymion?'

He bolted, turning to glare at me as if I had just punched him. He quickly composed himself, but I saw the annoyance flash across his eyes.

'Princess Serenity! I did not know you enjoyed the company of books? Indeed I though myself quite alone here.'

'Well it was raining outside so I was not able to enjoy my usual stroll around your beautiful rose garden. It has been too long since I have curled up with a good book. I'm sorry if I startled you.'

'No worries there. I so used to being left to my solitary ways' he sighed, 'but that will have to change I guess.'

A spark of annoyance ignited within me. The prince stood before me, guessing that he had to change his ways. He was my husband! Did he not understand that I had sacrificed my home, my dreams, and my whole life to be his wife? To sit beside him and look pretty whilst he governed both his and my people. To constantly fight against my true nature. He, who even now struggled to even look at me.

'Tell me my Prince, what is it I have done to offend you so, that you cannot bear to speak with me, to even look at me. I am your partner for life now as you are mine, but as of yet we have only exchange a few words. I left everything in order to unite myself to you and you begrudge a small change!'

He narrowed his eyes. His lips remained pressed together firm, as if preventing himself from interrupting me. Although my words were calmly spoken, I felt my heart race and I struggled to keep my boiling blood from exploding. Suddenly he grabbed my shoulders, pulling me closer to him, forcing me to look deep into his night-blue eyes. His hot breath caressed my cheeks. I thought he would kiss me. I longed for it. I willed it.

But his icy cold words stabbed my heart instead, 'You are a silly little girl, like all the others'. Then he released me. 'Like all the girls who wanted to be my wife, you gave up everything. But did I ask you to? Before you resent me, think about who made your choices. Before you can be a wife for me, you need to live your life, to fulfil your dreams and understand yourself. As do I.'

And he was right.


	4. Chapter 4

_What an arrogant man! A rude, selfish and inconsiderate man. He doesn't even care. Doesn't even want to understand what I have sacrificed. As if I had a choice. Did I choose to grow up! To be born a princess. For my friends to leave me and get married! Or even for my mother to die! No! I wish I could turn back time, and remake my own history. I thought I could be passive but I feel my blood boiling. How can I live the rest of my life with a stranger? A man who refuses to acknowledge my existence except as a silly girl. Can he not see that I am so much more than that! I have so much more I want to do and give before the end of my brief mortality. But why do I care so much for his affection, or even for his respect? I _

_But how can I ask anyone, especially the prince to respect me if I do nothing. Sitting here and crying will prove nothing. I must show him and the earth kingdom what I, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom can do. And I will. I will continue the project I had initiated back on home –the establishment of a universal orphanage. I will collect donations and contributions' to set up the first home and school for little ones in the city and go on from there. It will not be easy and it will be very time consuming, but I do not thing I will enjoy the pleasure of his company again. In fact I should not care if I ever see him again. _

The Sun was burn brightly, high in the morning sky. After a restless night's sleep, where even the soothing presence of the moon was not enough to comfort my thoughts, I decided to find peace in the castle gardens. It did not take me long to find solace underneath an ancient oak on the border. Above me birds tweeted and fluttered through the trees, frantic to attract a mate. A bittersweet smile crept across my lips. I remembered former days with my close friends, chatting about good-looking and dreamy men, and how we would enjoy true-love's first kiss. _Did such a pleasantry exist?_

After a while I began to hear a bustle of activity behind me. Several men seemed to be shouting and laughing at each other, yet they were making a lot of noise, running and crashing through the bushes and branches. I shifted my position to observe them from the cover of the oak, careful not to make a noise and reveal my position. Indeed the men were circling one man, keeping light on their feet, waiting their turn, before pouncing towards the one man. He would face them, block their attack with his hands and then effortlessly flip them to the floor. One by one, the men took their defeat in turn. It seemed like such fun.

It was a while before the men disbanded. But the one man, who had been practicing remained behind. He continued to practice impressive kicking and punching combinations into the air. He looked fierce and brutal. And too late I realised that it was the prince. I sucked in breath. Now how was I going to vanish before he noticed me here? There was nothing for it – I would have to wait until he went. But I was expected for a meeting at the orphanage school shortly, and I could not be late for it.

'Princess?' I jolted. How had he crept up so quietly? He rested casually against the tree, looking down on me with a smirk. 'How long have you been watching me princess?' I stood, determined not to let him belittle me.

'Long enough to see how brutal you are.'

'Brutal is it, to defend yourself?'

'No, but you were hurting others for mere sport'

'Perhaps, but one needs to practice in case an attack should really happen. The world is not as black and white as you may think princess.'

'How dare you talk to me like that! My people have fought and suffered much bloodshed for decades before you earthlings decided to support us. I know more about the world than you give me credit for.'

'So can you defend yourself?'

'I can defend myself with the Silver Crystal'

'Without it? As a mere mortal girl?' He raised an eyebrow. If he did not look so smug, he would be very cute. But I wanted to wipe that nasty smirk off his face.

'If you are so good, which you seem to be telling me you are, then teach me.' With this his face dropped. He stood straight and seemed shocked. He was not expecting that. 'How can I defend myself if no one will teach me? And if you do not, you cannot scorn me for it, can you?'

'But you are a girl...'

'And so the most willing student, because as you will say, my sex is weaker and more vulnerable than yours. So am asking you Prince Endymion, will you teach me?' in other words, will you sacrifice your pride to teach someone you dislike.

For a while he stood just staring at me, as if waiting for me to withdraw my request. But I stood determined. I had made up my mind. Not only would this give me the opportunity to teach him about me, but I would also gain his respect.

'Well I must be going. I have a meeting at the orphanage...'

'Fair enough. Meet me here tomorrow morning. Early mind. And your training will begin.'


	5. Chapter 5

_It has begun. I feel myself changing, growing and adapting. Who am I? Once I loved life and all it had to offer. Now all is different and I must find contentment in even the smallest pleasures, like now after what seems like a long, long day. Writing is my only pleasure, my only release. I cannot let my fears out or confine these to anyone. No one here can understand me. They need their future queen to be strong & reliable, not emotional weak and influenced by fears. If there was but one person, another like me, would I feel more at peace? Why does strength mean utter isolation? I want a voice, to scream until my lungs burn and release this heavy weight on my chest. But this is the only voice I can ever have. My life is so different to what I expected and what has been expected of me. _

_And how can I feel more alone and vulnerable than I do now. A week has passed, and under his instruction I have learned so much about the martial arts, yet so little about him. He is ice and steel – distant and fierce. His eyes and body's betray no emotion, no thoughts, nothing. For hours it seems I punch and kick him, and he does not even flinch. I often wonder if he has ever felt the tender touch of love. When did he become the man he is now and why?_

_Now I must prepare myself for tonight's festivities. It is a midsummer ball and I am expected to attend with my husband – it still feels strange saying that! – And enjoy much drinking and laughing. I do not feel in a joyous mood. Yet after a few drinks the night may pass by quicker..._

'Moon Princess, how many hearts have you stolen by your alluring beauty?' I snapped from my thoughts, as a handsome stranger joined me at the balcony. Inside many couples were gaily laughing and dancing the night away without any cares in the world. As the future king and queen, we opened the dance, but hastily afterwards the prince left the hall. I felt so insignificant as not to tempt him to stay. I had turned to the company of the moon to fill the gap he had left. Until this silver-haired man approached me, making my heart flutter. He tenderly took my hand and kissed it. I felt the heat of my blush. Never had a man called me beautiful before.

'May I request your company on such a beautiful night, for the shine of the moon does make your skin glow?' I beamed and accepted his request.

'Tell me your name, dear stranger.'

'I am known as Prince Demand of the Dark Moon Kingdom. But please let us dispose of such unnecessary formalities tonight. For under the moonlight are we not all mere mortals?'

'Indeed. I have heard your name before and glad I can now put a face to your name'

'And does it please you fair Serenity?'

'I will judge that after this evening' I teased.

'That is a wise answer, but I feel that you are teasing me. I feel honoured to gain your company – Where is your husband, as I cannot understand how he can resist your exquisiteness?'

I sighed. So his absence had not gone unnoticed. How to answer?

'I afraid my husband is not feeling too well tonight and has retired. You will have the pleasure of meeting him next ball I hope.'

He looked straight at me then. His eyes were also a deep blue, infinite and sole-searching. My heart raced as he leant closer. I froze, my blood running as cold as ice.

'I am sorry you felt you had to lie to me. I know the prince is not 'ill'. He has gone out riding. I had just arrived, fashionable late, when he galloped his horse towards those woods. And I tell you now, fair moon princess, that if you my wife I would never abandon you.'

'Ah, you are too bold Prince Demand! My husband must have had his reasons for leaving...'

'Perhaps. But I hope I am not so bold as to ask for your company during this dance' Without a moment's hesitation I accepted his out-held hand and spent the rest of the evening dancing amongst the joyous and carefree couples.


	6. Chapter 6

_Since coming her I have often wondered if my appearance is unattractive to earthlings. Although I have often been described as beautiful, no one but Prince Demand last night has said so. And still the Prince ignores me. Even during our mornings together he seems uninterested and unwanting of me. _

_Our estranged marriage has not gone unnoticed. But what can I do? How can I turn his attention to me, to notice me. Why do I even want him to? I know nothing of this man, other than he is my husband. And what does that mean? A man who can treat you with inconsideration, disrespect, and not even make a single effort to make me feel welcome in this new 'home'. I thought marriage meant love and love meant sacrifice and compromise from both husband and wife. What has he sacrificed for me? _

'Ah, there you are. I was wondering what was keeping you.' I simply smiled, as was the usual routine between us. Under the shade of the trees we began to warm up, ready for the morning activities. At first I had found these morning sessions entertaining. But lately he only makes me practice the same punch or kick technique repeatedly. At least we spent some time together, even if it was in silence.

As I was punching a make-shift bag, I heard his voice. I was so focused that I did not hear him, but when I stopped he barked at me to continue.

'I said, did you have fun last night?'

I huffed my response in between punches, 'Indeed. I enjoyed the music and festivities last night.'

'And from what I hear the company of the Prince Demand'

'I met his acquaintance last night. He has a very agreeable and friendly manner.'

'Yes, so he is known for. That is why you must not be so free with him.'

At this I abruptly stopped mid-swing, and my whole body suddenly burned. Not from the exercise but from the burning anger in my gut. I narrowed my eyes at him, standing there, arms folded, eyes set on me. Those arrogant, icy-blue eyes.

'Excuse me, husband. I am not sure I understand your meaning.'

He laughed, 'I think you do. I've heard you were very friendly with him and danced most the night with him. He is a notorious womanizer and does not care for your dishonour. That is why I am cautioning you. You are my queen, my wife and you have a duty to be faithful.'

I snapped.

'A duty to be faithful! To be your wife! And when have I so far not fulfilled these duties and these expectations you have of me. Since my arrival you have displayed no want to be familiar with me. I have been made to feel an inconvenience to you, a hindrance and an unwanted thing! And I sacrificed so much in order to be your wife. I left my home whilst grieving for my mother; I lost my friends, all my possessions, and my honour as a moon princess. I have tried to appease you in being a queen, even standing here learning martial arts, just to be closer to you! And if you had done your duty as a husband last night, then perhaps I would not of needed to rely on another man being my dancing partner!'

During my rage he simply stood still. He did not flinch or even seem to breathe. I flew my arms about, unable to control myself. I wanted to punch him, to hurt him as much as I was hurting. For once I wanted to be in control.

But as the silence stretched, I glimpsed a softening within his eyes, a glimmer of emotion deep within. He slowly approached me. He held my shoulders; the trembled at his touch. I stood my ground. All I could feel was the thump, thump of my heart. He was so close all I could do was gaze up into his eyes. I froze, fixated on those glorious unfathomable eyes. Until know I had never seen, never tried to see the depth of his soul within them and for that moment I became connected with him, as he gaze deep into mine. I never wanted this moment, this never ending second to end. Had I finally found peace?

After an eternity he spoke, his voice deep and husky, 'Since the first moment I saw you, I have not been able to think of anything else. You captivated me then, that night in your room. I have no control over myself when I am near you. And as the next King on Earth, I must have control of my senses at all time.'

'You are not making any sense Prince Endymion.'

He vigorously released me and turned his back on me. He clenched his fists and seemed to speak through gritted teeth, 'I will not admit I love you, if that is what you want princess, for it does not exist. Love is a fleeting, childish fantasy. It makes people sick with weakness, their judgements clouded. I am a prince, which means I have to make important decisions. Some which are matters of life and death. I will conquer this...emotion, you stir in me. I will defeat how you quicken my heart, make my hands sweat and numb my legs. Then, and only then, can we have mutual understanding, princess'.

I stood motionless, numbed by his words. My heart sunk, for now I understood. He had been alone for so long. He had a huge pressure upon him to live up to all his father's and people's expectations. He was afraid of being weak, and love to him was a weakness. I swallowed the lump in my throat and breathed deeply. Now it was my turn to fight back.

'Love is not a silly emotion, my dear Prince Endymion. It is not a sign of weakness either. Love is the strongest and most powerful force in the whole universe. It can cause violently great wars yet at the same time promote the longest lasting peace. It can heal wounds and defeat prejudices. Without love, we could not exist.'

'Says you, a moon princess, who has been smothered and loved all her life!' he snapped, his angry eyes turned upon me.

'Perhaps. But my life has not been as easy as you think. I have had my own demons to battle, and still many more ahead. But without the love of my dear mother, friends and people, I would not be the same girl standing in front of you now. Prince Endymion, let me show you that love is not a weakness.'

This time I approached him. My heart was racing, my blood bubbling. Never had I been this daring and forthcoming before. But now I was in control. I would show him that he no longer had to be alone or fearful.

'For to love, dear Prince Endymion requires the ultimate will and strength to sacrifice yourself to another...'

And as I whispered the words, my lips touched his gently.


	7. Chapter 7

***Sorry for the late Chap update – I have just finished with the demands of moving house (no internet!) and intense studying for an upcoming Uni exam – I hope to keep regulary updates from now on though. Thanks to all those enjoying the story so far and the positive reviews...I hope you continue to enjoy the journey xxx***

No sooner had my lips brushed gently against his, did darkness smother me. That was last thing I remembered. What seemed as immediately afterwards; I found myself in agony, my arms and legs restricted and my breathing tight and head thumping. For some reason I had been tied to a tree. My senses went on full alert as I heard the movement around me. I willed my eyes to open. The sight before me horrified and chilled my very bones.

My Prince and Prince Demand were both topless, their fine, athletic bodies on full display. But they were sparring, circling each other, eyeing each other and watching for the deathful blow. I tried to scream but my throat became so dry. What could I do?

Suddenly I lost focus of the men as they fought, ducking and blocking each other's strikes. All I could helplessly witness was a fury of black and silver hair. After a moment they broke away, neither touched and neither weakened. Prince Demand's eyes were set solely on the other, a smirk across his face.

'I have not had this much entertainment in years. You have truly mastered your skills. But I wonder how well your spirit would fight if the life of one you loved was endanger?' At that he looked straight at me. He flinched, realizing I was now conscious, but returned his attention to Prince Endymion, who stood as solid as rock. And as silent.

'I will kill the moon princess unless you forsake your kingdom to me, earth prince.' I gasped. Suddenly a blade was pressed delicately to my throat. Still my husband refused to look at me. Did he want me killed? Even after all we had been through what seemed only a few moments before.

'Silence is not an answer!' Prince Demand yelled.

'You value my kingdom's value in comparison with my wife?'

'A wife you did not even want.'

'I made no secret of that.'

'Indeed. Such a beautiful creature as the moon princess in your possession, and you care not. Do you know how many men would die to have what you have?'

'Are you one of them?'

'Perhaps. But tell me earth prince...what is the moon princess worth to you? Look at her and tell me before you answer my question!' Prince Demand laughed, a sickly grimacing cackle echoed through the air. And he looked at me. I felt my heart melt. The agony, loneliness and fear displayed clearly on his face. I tried to smile. I struggled to break free of my bounds, but the blade only pressed tighter. Hot blood dripped from my throat.

And then Prince Demand struck. With a single strike, he knocked his opponent to the floor. And then he continued to punch, blow after blow. I screamed at him to stop. I begged for mercy as scorching tears flowed down my cheeks. Still he punched, blow after blow, until his hand was a bloody mess.

'Prince Demand! If you kill him I will never forgive you, you monster!' He froze mid-swing as if shocked by my voice, 'please, don't kill him.' I sobbed.

'And what,' he gasped, 'is the value of his life and of his kingdom you can give in return for this mercy you ask?'

'Take me! Take me as your wife, as your queen, but do not hurt him anymore. Please Prince Demand!'

As I searched his eyes that had finally turned to me I observed nothing but ice. 'So Princess Serenity, I take you and the moon kingdom as my prize and leave this man alive. For now anyway.'

At that someone cut the ropes that bound me. I fell to the floor, but quickly rushed to Prince Endymion. Blood soaked the ground where he lay. I dared to touch him, and could sense no life within him. His eyes were shut. Fresh tears welled within me as I called his name. He was dead.


	8. Chapter 8

White rage flashed through me, turning my blood icy cold. I gritted my teeth hard. I clenched my fists until the knuckles turned white. What monster could do this to another human being? Why?

I turned at the monster gloating above me, his sick pleasure contorting his face. I focused all my rage at him, never for a second blinking my eyes. He did not even care, standing there tall, hands on hip, as if waiting for me to approach him peacefully. And that is what was expected of me. After all, like the weak girl I was I had surrender without a second thought. An amusing thought passed my lips.

As expected I casually walked over to him, my face expressionless. I kept my fists clenched. I stood dead at the right distance, calling his name. And he smiled, enjoying his victory. I took a deep, steady breath in. And without a second thought, I punched him square in the face. And I saw the satisfying glimmer of fear within his eyes, before my fists impacted. Blood instantly spurted from his nose; I felt the sudden 'crack' of his nose breaking. Agonising screams echoed through the air, scaring several birds from the surrounding trees.

This all happened within a split second, and before I had a chance for a second punch, I was suddenly seized from behind. And then, for the second time, I became swallowed by infinite nothingness.


	9. Chapter 9

Slowly light filtered through my eyes, initially opposing the intrusion. All my senses felt numb, and all I knew was the swirl of darkness behind my closed eyelids. Eventually I could keep my eyes open, soon focusing on my surroundings; I was relieved to discover I was resting on my bed in my chamber. It was the night of a new moon, so my intruding light-source was those of numerous candles, flicking delicately around me, casting eerie shadows in every corner. But it was those icy-cold eyes that I saw and froze upon and terrified me the most, the last I had seen before I lost consciousness. He stood there, hands resting causally at the end of the bed, staring at me. No signs remained of his broken nose...how long had I been unconscious?

'Awake at last Princess Serenity.'

Mumbling more to myself, 'How long have I been asleep?' I rose slowly, sitting on the edge of the bed. I rubbed my head, trying to fight the nausea inside me as I remembered the full details of our last encounter.

'Only a few hours.'

Shocked I stared back at him. I swore I had felt to bone break, felt the blood spurt from his nose as I punched him. But no, it looked as if I never touched him. 'Surprised? It does not take me long to heal Princess. Indeed it was a shock and I will keep my guard up around you henceforth. But I have always admired women with a little spark. And you certainty have a spark, deep, inside of you.'

He extended his arm towards me tenderly, stroking a stand of my hair through his fingers. I jerked away from him. I stood up, again fighting the nausea arising within me. Prince Endymion, my husband was dead by this man's hand. Vividly I could still see the blood smeared on his fists, hear the crack of each punch and the eternal silence of Endymion's final breath. Fresh tears escaped my eyes, even though I knew that this was no time for crying. A jagged pain pierced my heart, as if a thorny branch had entwined itself around my heart, restricting its beat.

'You killed him' I narrowed my eyes at him.

'He treated you with no respect, no love, my dear.'

'I am not your dear. And you had no right to take another man's life.'

'You did not know his crimes...'

'What crimes could a man possible commit to be killed so brutally by your hand?' I screamed.

At that Prince Demand fiercely grabbing my arms to hold me still. His grip tightened so much I could feel the bruising form. I glared up at him, my jaw set. I would not give him the pleasure of seeing the pain he caused, physically or emotionally.

'I would not expect you to understand Princess of the Moon kingdom. But he, like the rest of his cursed people, destroyed my people, my planet...everything. I lost everything to him. Now he is dead, his kingdom and everything he holds dear is mine.'

Suddenly his hard, cold lips were on my, full of fierce passion and desperation. He held my head firm with his hands as I struggled to break free. Tears tickled down my cheeks as I struggled violently to be free, from his grip, from his lips and from him totally; he only kissed harder, as if my fighting intensified his pleasure. Then just as sudden, he realised me. I simply stared at him, horrified his actions.

You taste so sweet, my dear. I am totally in love with you Serenity and cannot wait until your are mine.'

Through my gritted teeth I hissed, 'I will never be yours'

'Wait and see dear. You will be my wife and before very long you will be begging me to kiss me. And I will be waiting, because my dear, sweet Serenity, I simple adore you.'


	10. Chapter 10

_I have lost all sense of time since I awoke earlier. Back when...I can still feel his hard lips on mine. How could he. That was my first kiss. I had secretly dreamed that Endymion and I would share loves first kiss, back so long ago when I first arrived on this planet. But not only is my dear husband dead, brutally murdered, the very same man who committed the crime stole my first kiss! What a horrid, sick man. To murder my husband so coldly and then take advantage of his widow so freely. Widow! Oh I had never thought I would still be so young! What a cruel man; and he immensely enjoyed as I immensely hated it. And with that all my hopes and dreams have evaporated from my very heart. _

_What now do I have to fight for? Prince Demand has swiftly taken over the Earth Kingdom, his loyal army swarms through the castle, all that they can, whilst I am trapped here, it what used to be the sanctuary of my bed chambers. With the King and heir dead, he wants me, the widow of the Earth Prince, to marry him. Widow...I never thought I would lose him so soon. _

_But that union would legitimise his claim on my kingdom. On my people. I cannot allow that. If I have nothing else to fight for, I have my duty. I promised you, dear mother, that I would protect our people at, no matter the cost. And that I will do. I thought I had sacrificed so much so far. How wrong was I. _

The next evening, after all the chaos had subsided, I sat next to Prince Demand. He sat casually in the High Throne, which must still be warm from the previous king. What once seemed like a magnificently elaborate hall now seemed dark and daunting to me. Musicians played loud music and at the side of the chamber, numerous tables groaned under the enormous banquet on display. Numerous people in front of me either conversed stiffly at the sides, or attempted to dance in the centre. None wanted to displease the new ruler, on pain of death; none wanted to be in his presence either.

After some time, Demand turned to me and said lazily 'How please you, your engagement ball, my future queen'.

I forced myself to smile; just enough so that he could see it was strained. And since yesterday, when he forcefully kissed me, I refused to look at him. Not simply because he disgusted me, but because of the painful images I saw deep within those eyes of his.

'If it does not please you so, tell me what you wish. And I will grant it within the quickest breath, my dear.'

I simply held my smile, gazing at the tense crowd ahead. I sensed his increasing frustration, felt it boiling up inside him. Then he growled 'I suppose you would rather have an inattentive, unloving man for a husband rather than a deeply attentive, caring one?

'No, but I did not want a murderer either.'

Surprisingly he laughed, 'All this playing hard-to-get, makes chuckle. I know that by the end of the night, you will be begging to be mine.'

My stomach churned. I could not remain at his side any longer. I needed air; my chest felt compressed, my head heavy. I made a quick excuse to which he replied, 'very well, my dear. I understand this might be a little overwhelming for you. The doors to our castle are always open to you...especially mine, my future queen.' By which I was swiftly stood and left the hall, trying not to cause too much attention. I wanted to go somewhere dark, somewhere isolated. Somewhere I could try to clear my head. Try to focus. I had to escape soon. I had to find a way, to think of something, anything.

As a wave of nausea hit me I struggled to keep walking. I had no sense of where I was going. I forced myself to breath steady and deep; fainting now would not be to me greatest advantage. Just the thought of him being near me again, of his touch...another wave of nausea stuck me. Supporting myself on the stone wall, I looked up to see wooden door opposite me. And I knew my destination. After a swift glance around to make sure I was alone and that I was not being followed, I grabbed at the door and disappeared behind it. Now all I needed to do was climb the circular flight of stairs to reach the top of the ancient tower, a place people rarely used. Soon I would be isolated from the people below and reunited with the moon.

At the top of the stairs I entered a small chamber. I was surrounded by unexpected darkness. Then my heart sunk; it was a night of a new moon. I was more alone than I had ever been. I edged towards the open window; no glass had ever been fashioned for it, as there was no use for a watchman's tower anymore. Or so they thought. A deep, forlorn sigh escaped me. Was this my fate, to be a wife of a murderous king? For if I fought back and died with honour, and then who would protect my kingdom, my innocent people. My heart yearned for me to take a stand, but my head disagreed. If only...if only...

A sudden loud clatter nearby alerted my senses. I shoot around, inspecting my surroundings earnestly. Who had followed me all the way up here? I was certain no one had followed me. But it was impossible to see anything when darkness encircled darkness. My muscles tense, adrenaline pumping swift, hot blood through me. I was prepared for the strike.

'You look so scared.' Silence. That voice. Now my body froze, my blood turned icy cold. I felt my eyes widened, desperately trying to find the source of that voice. The voice I knew so well, and yet always ache to hear. The voice that was impossible for me to hear. Words stuck to my throat, refusing to speak, to ask the question. I was too afraid of the answer, of reality striking my hopes once more.

'Serenity, are you hurt? Have they hurt you? Has he...Demand...has he...' he choked on his last words, coughing and spluttering fluid from his lungs. He was hurt badly, near death. My heart leapt into action. I collapsed to me knees, numb through the shock. But I willed my body to clamber to him.

First I touched his leg, feeling the dirt, grim and blood clinging to it. And then his wrist, blood oozing from the fresh slicing of the shackle and chain, binding him to the darkness. Finally, I clasped his face with both my hands, feeling his swollen, yet deathly cold cheeks. His lips were cracked, therefore painful. And his eyes, the wonderful eyes I always found myself lost within, I could not see their spark.

'Oh Endymion! What have they done to you?' Tears threatened to escape my eyes, but I could not stop the emotion overwhelming my shaking body and voice, 'I thought you were dead! I thought Demand killed you! But you are alive, thank the stars you are alive!'

Even though I the darkness blinded me, I sensed his smile. 'I am more use to him alive than dead. He has left me up here for dead, but it will take much more than that to get rid of me.'

I laughed, my tears drying. One deep breath and I had composed myself once more.

'We have to escape.'

'Has anyone...he...hurt you?' he enquired tentatively.

'No. He made me believe you were dead, so that he could have his union with the moon kingdom, and his trophy wife. But I do not desire to give him either. Or for you to die. We must escape. Tonight.'

'No Serenity. You must leave, seek refugee back on your kingdom.'

'How can you say that? I am your wife; I vowed to stay by your side, regardless of the circumstances.' Whilst saying this, I pulled at his chains. He hissed as they cut deeper into his raw flesh, hungry for more. 'If only I could free you from these chains.'

For a few moments, he hesitated to tell me. I could sense it. Somehow the darkness had allowed us to create a silent understanding, deeper than we had ever reached before. How strange, after all the time spent separate and distant from one another, that we found that we needed each other in our hour of need.

'Only one man is trusted with the key to these chains. Prince Demand.'

In that instant, I knew what I had to do. Another choice was thrust upon me. I could leave my husband behind, the undeserving Earth Prince and find sanctuary on the moon. Never would I have to concern myself with him or earthlings again. I could leave, to some extent, happy and peacefully. Or I could risk everything to save him. Would he love me then? Was it worth all that I had sacrificed and even more, for the love of one man. My heart had already answered, as I left his side silently, descended down the darkness, towards my destination.

***I just want to say thank you to all those loyal to reading my stories and hope your enjoying it so far. I will keep trying to write/ update as soon as I can but the next month will be consumed by intense study for an Enlish Uni exam...I have so much poetry, prose and drama floating in & around my mind I struggle to do my day job lol! Thanks again, and afte this month end, I hope to regulary write x***


	11. Chapter 11

_This will be my last entry. I must keep it short and simple. My mind and heart are untied, my determination set. I know what I must do. No longer am I a weak, innocent child and from where I am going there is no turning back. I must be strong. _

As I walked through the slightly ajar door, I could not help but repulse at such arrogance. How could he believe so profoundly that I would come so freely to him? I must use this to my advantage at least. For a moment, I hesitated, my courage slipping from me. I blinked, breathed in deep, and focused.

He stood in front of a slender, full-length mirror, admiring himself. I felt his body shudder as I silently crept behind him, curling my arms across his broad chest. I looked eagerly at him, communicating my desire through the mirror. He replied with a sickened, typically arrogant grin. He continued to observe me as I playfully stoked his chest, suggestively biting my lip. Then I started to stroke my fingers through his thick, silver hair. Closing his eyes I saw the pleasure on his face. Tenderly he took my hand, holding it to his cheek and he breathed in deeply.

He purred, 'did I not tell you my dear that I would be waiting for you. And here you are.' Slowly he turned to face me, holding both of my hands, his fingers interlocking with mine. 'And did I not say my dear, how you would beg me to kiss you again' my eyes never left his, locked in the determination of my task. I breathed silently, waiting for his fierce attack. A moment passed. His gaze never faltered, never lost their attention on me. He wanted _me_ to kiss him.

And I did, tilting my head upwards so that my lips pressed against his. It was so light; I barely knew they touched, until he held my cheek in his hand to deepen the kiss. This was not like the kiss before. Now it was soft and searching, gentle and affectionate. His lips were hot, but sultry soft. But I still revolted every moment. I wished with all my being that I was sharing this kiss with Endymion, and my only consolation was that I was doing this for the sake of our escape. Without thought my hands drifted to stroke his muscular chest once more, and he responded by deepening the kiss. Then I found what I had been searching for.

Pushing him away slightly, I whispered 'Close your eyes my Prince, for I have a wonderful surprise for you.'

So he did.

Foolish man. Before the next breath, I clenched my fist, tight and white with vengeance, and twisted the full force of my fist into his defenceless face once more. But this time I had learnt from my mistake. As yelps of agony and shock escaped him, I aimed another punch, followed by an elbow blasted into his jaw. I felt the bone shift, dislocating. I had been taught well. He buckled to the floor on the last impact, confused and disorientated. In utter bewilderment he stared up at me, a flash of rage within his eyes.

'I will show more mercy than you showed my poor husband. How about this for a kiss, my dear' and with that, I seized his head between my hands, forcing his skull towards my charging knee. Brutal though it sounds, there was no blood and I knew he would heal swiftly once he regained consciousness in a few hours. But that was more than enough for me to escape with Endymion. Now I ripped his shirt apart and grasped the shiny key from his throat, the object of my search.

As I fled the room, the key firmly in my hand, I grimaced to myself. Although I had succeeded, I knew I would never be able to forget my encounter with Prince Demand. And I wondered how I could ever be with Endymion freely once these events were over. And the journey was far from over.


	12. Chapter 12

Once again it took my mind time to recover from the depths of darkness. Random images phased in and out of my mind's eye; a dark-haired stranger standing with me at an grand alter, his eyes fixed to the front; a deathly pale silver-hair woman dressed gracefully, my fists clasped around her limp hand; familiar, elegant handwriting flowing across a page; a kiss from a silver-hair stranger; a wedding band on my finger; the dark-haired man again, leaning towards me, closing his eyes at the touch of our lips. The memories overwhelmed me, flooding me, drowning me with so many conflicting and agonising emotions.

He lay next to me, the warmth of his hand in mine. When I returned to the tower, I was unable to rouse him back to consciousness. It had taken all my strength and more to heave and manoeuvre his body from the tower chamber, through the silent castle and out into the nearby woods. No one disturbed us; everyone was sleeping heavily in their rooms due to the vast intoxication and feasting my 'engagement' ball. A sicken lump settled in my throat once more as my eyes gazed over the severity of his wounds. The darkness had blinded me to the vast amount of lashes and gashes sliced across his entire body; he had lost a fatal amount of blood, and the manoeuvring on his body only served to re-open his wounds. Where dried blood, soot and muck were not smeared over him, there was nauseating amount of multi-coloured bumps and bruises. He had endured immense pain at the hands of Demand's men. A single tear trickled down my cheek.

I swiftly brushed the tears away, determining not to let my anxiety and sentiment overcome me. With water from a trickling stream nearby and rags ripped from my dress, I slowly cleaned away the dirty blood. He never flinched, but his breathing remained steady. And with healing juices from wild plants nearby I was able to cleanse his wounds. Once finished I knew that, somehow, I had to get the prince as far away from the castle as possible. With no time for rest, gritting my teeth, I braced myself to lift his weight with mine, and continued my journey thus.

All I remember of the next couple of days (although I had lost all sense of time), is the shifting and dragging of his unconscious body, driven solely by my passion to reach safety, wherever that was. I survived on what few berries and water I could forage; but I found my body grow slimmer and limbs weaken. Although his wounds were healing under my regular care, his breathing and body deteriorated. Several times I panicked, waiting long periods of time just to see a slight rise of his chest. I needed aid, and fast. But I was surrounded by thick woods with no signs of human habitation. And even then, how could I trust them not to betray me? How long could we both last?

As I slept under thick shrubbery one morning, my deathly pale husband still unconscious next to me, I heard the distance thumping of human feet, accompanied with a chasing and bustling of branches and leaves. It sounded as if someone was being chased. And they were approaching our hiding spot fast. I peered into the opening, being careful not to reveal my presence. Suddenly a small girl flew into my vision, gasping for life. Behind her followed two tall, muscular soldiers. Their silver armour glistened arrogantly in the sunlight, and I heard them laugh as the girl tripped and stumbled to the floor.

'Game's over little squirt.' A voice boomed.

She screamed as one of the men grabbed her leg, holding her upside-down in mid-air.

Without thinking, I pulled myself out from the shrubbery. Instantly the soldier's faced me, and I could sense their amazement. They had thought themselves completely free of any human witnesses.

'Look what we have here, a forest nymph!'

'More fun for us then' the other chuckled.

'Why do you not let the child go? What threat can she be to you, you as strong and brave men of arms?'

'That is of no concern to you.'

'I will not ask you again, men of arms. Let her go! Or are you not as strong and brave as I thought you were in only being able to bully little ones?'

'Insolent girl! We shall teach you a lessen as well!' Whilst one kept his hold of the girl, the other approached me menacingly, drawing his sword. I shifted my weight, balancing my posture and awaiting for his brutal attack. And it came; clumsily he swung his sword above his head, aiming to knock the side of my head. I ducked easily, lowering myself enough to swing my leg under his, forcing him to buckle and crash loudly to the forest floor. With the breath knocked from him, I leapt to me feet. I wasted no time by running to my other opponent, and before he had time to think, kicked in straight in the groin; he was stunned and had left himself unguarded. I grimaced; these men had never fought in battle before it seemed. His grip loosened on the girl. I swiftly seized her, urging her to flee. As I turned to face the men, who were both recovering from my initial blow, I heard her dashing feet on the forest floor. Now I just had to think how I was going to escape, with both me and Prince Endymion unharmed.


	13. Chapter 13

Everything became a blur as the men brushed dust from themselves, sneering at me. With their swords drawn, they approached me together, knowing that I was vulnerable to their combined forces. My heart raced, my blood boiling, but stars began to enclose my vision. My limbs felt heavy as my heart began to sink; I was too weak to fight. My knees buckled unwillingly. I gasped for breath, forcing air into my tight, tried lungs. Suddenly out of nowhere leapt a man, sword flashing against the sun filtering through the trees. He ran to the armoured men, swinging his blade at them. This was my chance to escape, whilst the men were distracted.

Turning my back, I heard the brutal grunts and clang of steel vibrating through the air. With fresh hope I scurried to the shrubs. I grabbed Endymion's pale hand, and I noticed the golden wedding band on my finger. Without hesitation I ripped it from my finger as well as his, securing it to the golden necklace that hung delicately from my neck. For some reason I thought it best to hid the finery, and our union.

_And once again I have failed. This time I was not strong enough to save the prince. Now we would both die at the hands of petty men. Yet who was that man who came to my aid? Did he come to my aid? I cannot remember. How can I have come so far to fail now? I need to find strength. I need to breathe. I need to remember why I am here. It is my duty. It is my desire. I must escape. Now._

Silence echoed my surroundings. A heavy hand grabbed my shoulder, but I instinctively spun, flinging my arm around in defence. The stranger's hold on me broke. He stood, hands in the air to motion his surrender. I narrowed my eyes at him, struggling whether to trust him or not. But before I observe much of him, the stars that invaded my vision earlier took hold of me once more. My energy, my strength and my will was spent. Once more my knees buckled and I could not even summon enough strength to push the stranger from me when he lowered himself to hold me. A warm, tender hand cupped my cheek. They searched my eyes but I only had the strength to remain conscious for a few more seconds.

'Dear lady, stay with me. Demand's soldier's will you no more harm.' The voice was strong and comforting, but I struggled to understand. If he had saved me from those men, did that truly make him trustworthy? I was in no position to question this further.

Delicate voices teased me back into consciousness. My limbs felt stiff and ached when I tried to move. I knew instantly that I was lying on a comfortable, soft bed. It made a change to the forest floor I had grown used to. Sunlight also teased its way through my eyelids, beckoning me to awaken and enjoy is soothing warmth. But I did not want to move, or awaken for that meant I had to confront reality.

This time no strange, tormenting visions plagued me. With a flash I remembered and understood everything. I had been in grave danger, and so fatigue that I was unable to protect myself or Endymion. It had been too long since I last saw his blue eyes and I yearned to gaze into them once more. Another's eyes came to mind then, although blur I remember the sense of trust his touch encouraged. Those same eyes met mine when I was fully able to open my eyes. They smiled back at me, relief flooding through them. Relief which overwhelmed his whole face, lightening it up. For a second, my heart froze as I believed those eyes to be my prince's. But they were a paler shade, like a spring morning, not the familiar mid-night navy I yearned for.

'At last you are awake! I was so worried for you my fair lady.' Until now I had not noticed that he held my hand firmly in his. Now he lifted it to his soft lips and kissed it compassionately. 'My name is Seiya, and you are safe in our country clan.'

Like Endymion his hair was ebony, yet longer, a lot longer. Like Endymion he was tall and muscular, yet his body less tense. And like Endymion he was very attractive, yet he expressed himself confidently in a way I could never imagine Endymion doing.

Even though my throat was dry I attempted a few croaking words, 'You have my thanks Seiya, for coming to my aid.' He instantly lifted his other hand up, pressing a single finger against my lips to silence me. He never released his grip on my hand he had kissed, where I could still feel the caress of his lips.

'You came to the aid of my younger sister, and for that I am eternally in your debt. Not many would dare defy one of Demand's soldiers, let alone two. Whatever possessed you to do such a dangerous thing...not that I am not grateful, for I am very' he blushed, stumbling over his words. He broke his attention from mine, his gaze directed at the floor.

After a short while he returned his gaze to mine. He instantly beamed, seeming so delighted by my recovery. He asked my name and I replied.

'What a beautiful. Befitting of a beautiful lady. Where on earth are you from?' Panic begun to rise within me; I had not thought. But he showed no recognition of the name or change in character. Instantly my thoughts returned to Endymion, my own safety forgotten, and I could not keep the gasp from escaping me. I had enjoyed this blissful moment too long. Where was he? Was he still laying near-death on the forest floor? Or had he been discovered? I feared voicing these agonising questions, not because I was terrified of the answer, but because of the questions they would raise from Seiya. I had to engage my wit and intelligence within a split second. I had to think of a feasible history that would explain my situation in the forest.

'I was one of the Queen's lady-in-waiting. I escaped the King's castle when it was raided by Demand's men.' The sympathy in his eyes was clear; he believed my lie, 'How long has it been?'

'A few weeks. Demand is trying to gain loyalty from all the nobles in the land. Some are fighting him whilst others seek a peaceful alliance. We are such that we seek peace over violence. Lady Serenity, you a perfectly safe here with me, I can assure you, as is your companion.'

Involuntary my eyes widened slightly. So they had discovered him. My heart fluttered. Now I wanted to see him, to hold him. I shifted my hand from Seiya's and immediately missed its comforting warmth. Pushing myself up from the bed caused every fibre in my body to scream with sores and stiffness. Seiya attempted to persuade me to rest some more, but I politely refused, determined to see Endymion.

Seiya promptly left the room to allow me privacy as I dressed. A graceful turquoise dress had been left for my attire. As I slipped into its slinky folds, I witness the numerous gashes and cuts, bumps and bruises encircling my slender frame. I had lost a lot of weight; the dress was noticeable slack around my waist. I looked horrifyingly exhausted in the mirror too. My eyes were red with soreness and cheeks slightly hollow. My complexion was pale, even for a Lunarian, with no sparkle in my eyes. Before leaving the simple chamber I promised myself to get further rest later, after I had seen my husband.

Instead of leading me to another bed-chamber, Seiya led to the garden's outside. The sunlight instantly wrapped around me, embracing me in pleasant, soothing warmth. Various smells and sensations of nature embraced me, causing my heart to feel at peace. This was a place of simple joys and beauty. Without observing my environment too much, I gladly took Seiya's hand when he offered, and continued to be led to him.

Around a small, make-shift wooden ring, numerous men and women jumped and chatted. Some of the men were shirtless whereas others wore loose, white shifts. Either way the women, old and young, seemed to enjoy their company.

'Seiya, I asked to see...' he pointed towards the ring ahead of me. Leaving him behind, I approach some young women who jittered and giggle stupidly at the ring. What had got them so excited? And then I saw him. My heart stopped. Simply stopped, at the sight before me. He was topless, sweat glistened on his tight, tone back, his muscles tense. More swear trickled from his forehead, his jet black hair sticking up. I observed how the healing juices as worked well, leaving on a few deep scars behind. But that all added to the mystery and attractiveness for the adoring women. I never saw his eyes until he spun around to face his opponent in the ring. He was training, building his fitness and stamina once more. But he did not even acknowledge me. Endymion simply continued to fight; I continued to stare. All the screams and giggles became mute. All my peace evaporated. My only focus was him.

After what seemed like eternity the training ended. When the men left the ring, women flooded to them trying to gain their attention and their favour. Endymion had the most which seemed to cause disapproving looks from most of his opponents. Yet Seiya broke the clambering crowd from Endymion, bringing him over to me. I still had not recovered. Last time I saw him he had been close to death.

'Now Serenity, perhaps you can enlighten us to this fine gentleman's past, for none of us hear' he motioned to the still present group of ladies behind him, 'can fathom how such a man came into existence. Pray tell, put our imaginings to the end.'

My mouth opened and shut. My lips moved, but no words came out. After everything we, I, had been through. How could he not remember? How could all my hopes and dreams of a future with him be lost within an instant? The memory of our lips touching seared my heart, the moment our hearts had just begun to unite as one. And violently ripped apart for eternity. When his eyes became locked on mine, a gaze of eager hope that I may familiarise himself with himself, something inside me died. Although I had prepared myself for his unconscious body, even his death, never had I thought that he would be alive and well but void of any remembrance of me. My head spun the turmoil in my gut raging with every passing second. I wanted to escape, to keep running and never stop.

Maybe, just maybe, Endymion had wanted to be free of our union. Back then, in what seemed like a whole different life, he had made no attempt to familiarise himself with me. He believed love to be a weakness and any emotion a form of this weakness. After his fatal wounds he had been reborn; his subconscious did not want to remember me. I was not important enough to be remembered. We had only shared a fleeting flash of love. And now it was no more. The sensation of his lips near mine would never be fulfilled. But I still had to keep us safe; he was the King, not Demand, and I had to help restore order.

One blink and I saw the world with a numb heart, 'This is Darien Shield, a former castle guard.' I shifted my gaze to the horde of mass giggles and jittering, 'He valiantly helped me escape the castle, sustaining many injuries in order to keep me safe.' With great effort I took his hands in mine, forcing myself to gaze within his eyes, without emotion, 'You save my life Darien, and for that I am forever in your debt.' There. It was done. Never would I look upon him with love or affection again. His memory was lost, scarificed for his restoration and a chance to start a fresh.

**Thanks for all those who wished me well on my Uni exam...it is now over with and I hope to regular update on the story from now on. I have more time to dream visual things, it's brilliant. I hope you enoying Serenity's struggle and sacrifices so far...xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

_Today I am reborn. My husband has died and in his place a new stranger stands. Maybe this is for the greater good. He never wanted me for a wife and I was never able to obtain any affection from him. I sit here trying to convince myself of this, to summon the strength within my heart to move on. How can I numb this breaking heart? Would I wish he was truly dead! _

_He does not remember me, does not even want to remember me. It was clear to all that I was not beautiful, intelligent or talented enough to tempt him. But the touch of our lips, oh how that aches my soul! I wish this was all a terrifying nightmare so that I can wake up by his side and kiss away this searing in my heart. How I long for him to hold me..._

_But I can no longer wish for that. He is no longer mine...he was never mine. Memories, just memories. For now I must fight this weakness within me. I guess Endymion was right, love is a weakness for it is making me sick. But I am stronger than this. Already I have endured so much and must keep enduring until the very end. I must find a way to help...but I know I cannot tell him directly. Seiya informed me that, after the serve injures Endymion had sustained and overcome that his fragile memory needed time to heal, to come back to him. If at all. Any traumatic memory from his past, anything at all, could provoke another, more fatal coma. One he may never wake from. Even if I could tell him of our union I am not convinced that he would be pleased with it. He did seem to enjoy the attention from all those pretty young women today. _

_So I have to find a way for Endymion to remember that he is the King without causing him further harm, or raising suspicion. Seiya says that we are safe, but I am not fully convinced. For now only I know our secret. I must keep it._

_What an agonising day! This is torture, utter torture to my mind and soul. To be so close and yet so far from him is unbearable. How I want to beat this desk, this wall to vent my frustration. How I wish I could scream until my lungs burn raw to release this aggravation. And how I wish I could suffocate this beating heart, which aches with every single throb. _

_Last night I could not stop the tears from coming. I thought after convincing myself that I was strong, that it would be so. Away from these pages, I wear a mask; I can act strong and indifferent. But my pillow at night knows the truth. I am alone. I am full of pain. The life I had imagined for myself and contented with myself is no more. Neither is my past any consolation. I sit here now wondering where and when I begun the journey onto the wrong path. I should try to concentrate on the future and how to get myself out of this looming depression, but I am defeated. In mind and soul I feel like I have nothing to live for. Only to fulfil my duty to restore the rightful king and return to my home. That is all that keeps me from suffocating this heavy heart. Last night was one of a new moon; my new life has begun. _

I returned both book and pen to the draw, sliding it silently shut as Seiya knocked the open door behind me. I turned my smiling face to greet his, a wave of contentment settling over my spirit. He had visited me regularly during the day, always asking how I was feeling and asking if I needed anything. I was touched by his concern and sincerity; no one had ever shown this kind of attention before.

He approached me earnestly, gasping my hand in his. Always he would seek to hold my hand, sometimes kissing it tenderly, sometimes stroking it softly with his thumb. He encouraged me to my feet.

'You are feeling better? Enough to begin writing I see' I loved the way his smile illuminated his features, igniting the glint in his eyes and cute dimples. I nodded my reply. At my earnest request, he had provided me with new writing implements. I needed to write, needed an outlet for the aching sorrowing within. A laughed inward; a new book for a new life.

'How can I ever begin to repay your kindness Seiya?'

Silence. Not the response I had expected. Seiya simply turned his eyes from mine, seeming to gaze into the distance. As he lost himself to his thoughts, standing next to me, holding my hand, the silence became uncomfortably thick. What was he thinking?

Without thinking, I abruptly broke the silence whilst shifting my body and hand away from him, 'Although I am grateful for you hospitality I am afraid I must not intrude much longer.'

He snapped, his gaze returned to mine. But not like before. The softness was gone, replaced by a piercing shade of night. In a monotone voice he said 'And where exactly will you go Serenity? You fled from the Prince's castle, travelling and struggling for a very long time. You killed two of Prince Diamond's men. You have no allies Serenity; otherwise you would not have fled so far. And what is a lonely, isolated lady meant to do in times such as these?' I could not blink, or even breathe. Or even think, 'You would turn from the only ally you have, and face the wild reality. Soldiers and mercenaries are everywhere, searching for men, women, children who oppose him. They take pleasure in what they do. Especially young, beautiful women such as yourself Serenity.' I did not know how but he face became very closed to mine, his hands lose at his side, as if afraid to touch them again, 'Please do not turn from me? From the protection I offer you and your friend.'

My head lowered from his. I mumbled 'who said he was my friend'

'Well you dragged him this far, healing his wounds. I thought...Oh! He is more than a friend?' His fists tightened. I sensed his entire body tense and heard the words through gritted teeth. A lump thicken in my throat; I couldn't let him suspect.

'No Seiya. You were right. He is just a friend, a passing acquaintance really. I just could not leave him to die.'

I jerked involuntary as his warm hand cupped my cheek, a comforting gesture. I sighed into his touch, remembering how I had yearned to be touched so. Only by Endymion. Tears welled, threatening to trickle down my cheeks. Seiya lifted my face to his. Or lips were almost touching. His breathing caressed my cheeks. With his thumbs, he brushed my tears away. And brushed away my hopeless thoughts of Prince Endymion.

'You are scared. And I would be too Serenity. Let me protect you. I want to protect you. Stay here. Prince Diamond will never know about those soldiers. Not that they did not deserve it. But he would never have an excuse to take you from here, or to harm you. I want you to stay here...stay here as...' he stuttered over his words. His eyes communicated it all clearly 'as...my wife.'

At that moment I thought he would kiss me, out lips were so close. An icy sweat overcame me. Before I could collect my thoughts and voice any protests, he pressed a slender finger to my lips.

'Before you answer, hear me out. I now I have only know you a few days, and many of hours of those you have been unconscious, recovery from external and internal wounds. But know this Serenity. I feel that I have know you a lifetime. The time I spent with you yesterday was the best I have ever known. You made me laugh and feel like no other. So alive! I guess what I am trying to say, Serenity, is that I love you. I want to get to know you more and work alongside you. I want to love until the day we die. And if you do not return the affections now, I will wait. I really do feel that this could be the beginning of something special. A new life together.' Swiftly he swooped onto one knee, both hands gently holding mine, 'Serenity will you make me the happiest man on Earth by allowing me the honour of becoming my wife?'


	15. Chapter 15

_An icy grip froze my heart, its claws suffocating its rhytmn. This was utter madness; I must be dreaming. Marriage to another man when I was still united with another? Why have the fates cursed me? Seiya is a good man! How can I ever return his affections? And I hardly knew him. _

_Yet, I knew more about Seiya than him, the one who was my husband. Yesterday we had shared such joyous laughter and ease of talking I felt at one moment I had known him forever. I never had that opportunity with him. Everything was so formal, filled with formalities. And Endymion had feared love. What to do? What to say? He is waiting for an answer, his eyes filled with earnest excitement. He loves me! My heart began to melt. Maybe this was my chance to find contentment in a new life, with Seiya. Being with him seemed easy. And the simple life he enjoyed too. Are the fates offering me a nudge of encouragement?_

_Even if Endymion returned to the throne, would he really chose me? An annulment would not be hard to achieve, and I could live here with Seiya. As long as I remained on good terms with the Earth Prince, I could live as I please, surely? Oh! If only I knew what the future held for me. _

Whilst deep in my thoughts, my eyes never left his. I seemed to become as lost in his as he did in mine. At first my mouth opened, but no words formed. I struggled to find the words.

'Seiya. You honour me greatly by your affections and proposal. Yet you are a stranger to me, and I cannot yet return the affection...'

'That does not matter to me Serenity. I know this is swift, maybe slightly rash, but I have never been more certain about anything in my entire life. Together we will grow to share our love, as we learn and experience things. I know it. I feel it within my very soul.'

My heart caved in. I wanted so much for him to be right. I nodded a smile escaping. His face exploded with joy, but it became a blue as he lifted me from my feet, swirling me around in his embrace. For the first time I felt my burdens lift slightly. For a moment only. Then the weight of my agreement crept upon me once more.

'I will start to preparations right away! There is so much planning and so little time. Oh Serenity, I am so happy. I feel like I might explode. Come, we shall begin'

But I could not take his hand once more. A sharp pain contorted my heart. _What have I done?_ I told him to go ahead without me that the excitement had tried me and I needed more time to rest. _How could I have done this?_ For a moment's freedom I had forgotten reality and its demands. I already belonged to another, whether he wanted me or not. But at the present he needed me. I was the only one who knew the truth. Endymion needed to be restored as the rightful heir to the Earth Kingdom. And I was the Moon Princess. Seiya was no prince, but a simple, ordinary man. How fortunate he was, and how I yearned to bask in his freedom. To make my own selfish choices in life. I could no more be Seiya's wife than forsake my moon heritage. What would my reason for refusal be though? I was isolated and vulnerable, just as he said. I needed protection in a world that was unfamiliar to me. And if Prince Diamond ever saw me again...it sickens me to think what he would do to me. A fate worse than death.

Surely I was already living in it? As my thoughts whirled around me, a sickening dizziness overcame me. My lungs started to hyperventilate as I fought for oxygen. I needed air, quick. With limited balance and concentration I manage to escape outside. The pain eased as I forced fresh, cool air in. The subtle breeze stroked my skin, as if trying to sooth my frantic mind. I continued to walk slowly away from the confinements of the house, decided a short walk in the dusk warmth would be perfect medicine for my current state.

No sooner had my heart returned to its steady rhythm, did it jump once more at the sight of him. How was it that even now the sight of him brought a strange fluttering sensation to my stomach, and my heart to enjoy its own pleasant dance. Again he was topless, his back smooth and athletic. It the dimming light his skin almost glowed with a marble effect. At the moments he stood still, stretching certain stances he became like a glorious statue. Like a mythical god, forever honoured and remembered by his worshippers. _Why had I wanted him to be mine?_ With a sigh I turned.

'Serenity!' His sudden, unexpected words froze me; at the same time the sound of his deep voice warmed me, 'I had not expected to see you at this hour.'

It took every ounce of strength within me face him. Casually he approached me, a smudged shirt tossed lazily over his shoulder. I could not help but stare, his body was so finely sculpted. His wounds had healed well indeed. And his face! No scars marred his smooth cheeks or forehead. He looked the same as before. Only his smile. I never would have thought he could tempt me more, yet his smile brightened his whole face, illuminating the depths of his eyes like never before.

'I wanted to thank you, for healing my wounds and helping me to safety. You are an excellent healer' he held his arms out, 'there are hardly any scars left.' An agonising image of his bleeding and bruised body limp in my heads flashed through my mind.

'No. Thank you...Darien for saving me from the castle. If it was not for you I do not think either of us would be standing here now.' I willed my feet to move. I demanded my body to turn and walk away, but they remained immobilised.

'Well I cannot remember much, but I am sure you can fill me in slowly.'

'I have been told not to tell you much, as anything traumatic from your past might provoke another coma. You were unconscious for a very long time.'

He grinned, and I lost all breath. It was a mischievous grin, the one found on a cheeky little boy. Had he changed? Had the lifted burden allowed him a carefree attitude? 'Fair enough. Tell me about you Serenity. We must have known each other?'

I shook my head. He flinched, surprise.

'Not at all?'

'No. We knew of each other, but barley exchanged words or even glances at each other.' I wondered if he detected the bitterness in my voice, 'We were both immensely busy people. But you remember something. You were practicing the martial arts.'

His eyes widened in shook. That was unexpected to him. I regretted my words instantly; not many people knew. The grin vanished as his expression darkened.

'You say we did not know each other well, yet you know what I was doing just now. Are you lying to me?'

'Never! What I am telling you now is the truth. I saw some of the men practice early in the morning a few times. I used to think it was brutal and unnecessary.'

'Brutal! Is it brutal for one to defend themselves, especially castle guards and soldiers?' He laughed, a short mocking one. The same laugh and expression as before. For a moment I thought he had changed. I was wrong. He was standing there exactly how he had been standing before.

'No Darien. One should be allowed to defend themselves in any situation. They should hardened themselves through practice, experience and understanding, and never let a moments weakness through. We must separate ourselves from emotions in order to achieve this' Resentment at him and myself filled my words.

'That sounds a little extreme Serenity.'

'Is that not what you are taught?'

'Perhaps. I cannot remember anything specific right now, just movements. Pattern work that makes my movements fluid like water and powerful too.' He began to sway his arms into the air, swooping them in circles before suddenly snapping a direct punch into the empty air, 'and as for emotions, I do not believe what you say is true. Emotions are what makes us human and more importantly who we are. I need emotions to understand myself as I cannot remember. I feel that I know you and that you are close to me somehow, yet you say we are not. Perhaps I was fond of you and never told you of these feelings. I feel the sanity of these movements, even as I make them now. It keeps me grounded, so I now I practiced this timelessly before. I know I was a decent solider. Perhaps I even won a fight or two in my time' he chuckled to himself, rubbing his temple with his fingers, 'I just remembered. A woman's voice, crystal clear in my head. She said that without love, we could not exist. I agree with her. I agree with you Serenity.'

In a moment's breath, my lips met his. I needed to kiss him, to fulfil the stolen kiss from before. He remembered me! And his lips! As soft and sensual as I dreamed. His eyes widened in pure shock. I tangled my fingers amongst his black hair as I deepened my kiss. His strong arms embraced me, giving himself solely to the kiss. My body burned with feverish passion, desiring his touch even more. His lips were so sweet, so soft against mine. I never wanted this moment to end. I had dreamed of it for so long.

Suddenly, he released himself from my grip, pushing me slightly. He eyes were icy. Sternly his words sliced through me, 'You lied to me. You said we barely knew each other.'

Reality hit me. A sickening, heavy blow. I thought he had remembered me. He said my words! Why did he not remember me? I nearly screamed at him. He could remember his martial arts, my words, but not me. The way he kissed me back, I thought it was over. I thought he loved me. How had I allowed myself to slip? My emotions had caused an unforgivable weakness in me.

'I just became so overwhelmed by your words Darien. I am sorry.'

The grin returned once more 'do not apologise Serenity. I enjoyed it'

'But that is all it was. A kiss. A moments kiss now lost. I will never let my silly emotions control me like that again. You have my word.'

This time my body allowed me to turn. He grabbed me hand, forcing me to remain still.

'What if I do not give mine?' It was too easy to twist my wrist and escape his grasp. Stunned, he stood speechless.

'You must Darien. I told you the truth. We did not know each other well. I had always fancied you from afar, but now I have stolen a kiss from you, we must remain friends. After all, I am engaged to Seiya and you must remain loyal to your training. You never know when you will need to defend yourselves.'

Whether too stunned to react or lost in thought, Endymion stood motionless as I turned for the last time, my shadow embracing the night air.


	16. Chapter 16

_Tonight I will bury all emotional connections to him. I will force the same blessing of forgetfulness onto myself and weep no more for him. From now I look to the future only, one contently without him. _

_Preparations for the wedding are going swift...too swift. There is so much energy and happiness surrounding me with everybody assisting in any way they can. In this peaceful village on the edge of the forest nearly every woman is working their experience and magic into my dress whilst every man assembles an elegant alter near the forest boundary. Seiya told me it is traditional for a union to take place at dusk, with the ceremony on the edge of the forest so as to draw on its energy. I always feel at peace when immersed within the forests depths. I love the feel of the wind stroking my face as I hear it bustle through the leaves. It is an ancient place. I look forward to the big day. _

_The date is set for Midsummer. Even though I have lost all sense of time here I know I have been here a few months now. My life here is established now and I am happy. I help teach the village children in Earth's history and basics in herbology and medicine. After all I was the one to survive and heal a big, strong man. He too has settled into a comfortable life here. I see him every day, now without fear or hurt. I have successfully numbed my heart and talk with him freely. I accepted that he and I were not destined. He enjoys teaching the local men the ways and movements of the martial arts and assists with the daily fitness activities of the children. I will always remain fond of him, but I must confess that I am very fond of Seiya. He is the head man on the village, and I respect him. Sometimes he asks for my help, my thoughts and although I hate that old part of myself, I still use it to assist in certain problems. But I do not wish to dwell on those mundane details now. Here I wish only to fill my thoughts of visions of my wedding day. How much better it will be from my last. This time it is my personal choice and I will know my groom. _

After a blissfully hot yet long afternoon I escaped to the cool tranquillity of the forest nearby. The intense shade of colours and sweet scents energised me enough to climb into the folds of a branch above. I wanted to daydream a little before I returned to more chores and preparations; the wedding was only a day away. I often found myself within the same tree, curling into the tree to clear my mind. Just as I was about to slip into the sweet nothingness my ears picked up the approaching footsteps of men below. Remaining still so as not to disturb them; I listen unconsciously.

'Ah I am so happy! Only a day away until I am untied with my soul mate! I do not know how it is humanly possible to be this happy!' I knew Seiya's voice and energy well, 'we must find you a beautiful bride here so you can be as happy as me Darien.'

'That would not be wise. What if I marry, as you so suggest, and then I wake up one morning to find that actually I have a wife and family somewhere else?'

Seiya laughed, slapping him on the back 'then I would be sorry that you had two wives to nag you!' both chuckled; I grimaced, 'But you are too young to be bound to another surely? Or do you remember something?' He must have shaken his head as Seiya continued, 'Nothing at all.'

'Well, all I have remembered so far is a woman with silver hair telling me something about love, how we need it to exist. But I do not remember her face, only her crystal-blue eyes. Takes my breath away every time I think about it. But nothing more. The only memories I have are what I show you through my martial arts. Without them I am nothing.'

'It just takes time Darien. You suffered something traumatic and your mind needs time to heal. Time is a perfectly patient healer. Talking of the martial arts we best make haste to the afternoon training before I finalise my wedding preparations.'

As they made a movement to exit from beneath me, Darien suddenly stopped dead.

'Do you love her Seiya, with all your heart and spirit, nothing less?' My heart froze.

Seiya also froze at his unexpected question. 'Of course I do! Why else would I ask her to be my wife?'

'You are not merely fulfilling a promise or a duty to someone else? Doing it because people expected it of you? Because you were told it was your destiny? That even if you do not love her now you will grow to appreciate her?'

'Darien, why are you asking such strange questions?'

'A vision. It was sudden just now. I remember. I was married but not because I wanted it. My bride was beautiful and did not deserve me because I did not know how to love her. But I forced the marriage because it was expected of me to fulfil my duty. I regret it.'

'You remember your past?'

'The silver haired girl. I was at the altar with her, squeezing a ring onto her slender finger. And then at night she was crying into her pillow. I watched quietly from the door; she never knew I was there. She was scared that I would come to her. But then she was sad because I did not. I could not...do that to her.'

Tears slipped from my closed eyes listening to his words. They were strained and sombre. Another painfully memory of me, one that I knew so well. I had been terrified that he would come, that our union would be brief, painful and meaningless. Yet when he never came I expelled my fear with tears, believing myself unworthy. He had been watching the entire time. Out of respect for me.

'Where is this lady now?' Still frozen I waited for his response in what seemed like an eternity.

'I only see her eyes. So familiar and so distant. I know not where she is Seiya. I wish I did for I long to tell her how sorry I am for bringing tears to those beautiful eyes. Eyes that pierce straight into my soul. I never want to see tears in those eyes for as long as I live.'

'Sounds like you really loved this lady after all. I feel the same about my Serenity. I want to always protect her from tears, and will do everything in my power to do so. Rest assure Darien, our marriage is based purely on love and not other motivation.'

With that they swiftly departed, their footsteps diminishing through the forest. But I remained, curled and eyes tightly shut within the comforting folds on the tree.

_I felt the agonising pang of my heart beating once more for him. I thought my yearning for him was over, that I could find solace in my union to this other man. But Endymion held such power with his words. The understanding of his actions, the depths of his respect and desire for me deepened the internal wound on my heart. The wedding had not been his choice. Like me others had influenced the match. And he did not connect with me because he did not want to; he did not know how. He rather respect my space that risk interfering. What a fool I had been. What a fool we have both been. Destined was a cruel thing. It is too late for me to rectify anything now for soon I will be bond only to Seiya's arms. I am so looking forward to that. Endymion will never be mine...as soon as this wedding is over I will return him to his past life...one way or another. _


	17. Chapter 17

I remained in the forest, dwelling on my thoughts and inner turmoil. After overhearing the conversation between the two men, both of who I was fond of, my limbs sagged. Lowering my head into my arms I wondered if anything in life was easy. All my thoughts swirled deep within my mind, confusing me further to the point I lost all sense of existence. But no tears welled in my eyes; my heart kept a calm pace; what seemed like minutes became hours. Through the leaves above me I saw the shade of the sky darken. Still I was unable to move.

Before I saw him, I sensed his light footsteps. He was casually walking towards me, his feet snapping fallen twigs and rustling freshly fallen leaves. My nose caught traces of the familiar wooden smells that his oncoming presence stirred. Slowly I lifted my head to watch, silently, as he entered the clearing opposite me.

As soon as he saw me he stood still. He seemed stunned and uncomfortable, unsure whether to comfort me or keep his distance.

'Serenity. Everybody's been wondering where you disappeared to. You have missing the whole afternoon. Is anything the matter?'

Endymion's eyes expressed a deep concern for me, one that unnerved me. Unable to bear his concern I turned my gaze from his, settling it on the leafy floor beside me.

'You look like you have been deep in thought.' Now his concern showed through his tone, 'Anything you want to get off your chest?'

Silence answered him. How could I begin to explain? As the silence stretched, he moved to rest by my side. The heat from his body comforted me. It was hard not to lean onto him, to encourage his embrace. Yet my body and soul yearned for it.

'Do you believe in love at first sight?' unknowingly the words escaped my mouth.

His muscles tensed next to mine. Steadily he inhaled before answering me, 'I am not sure what I believe Serenity. I have no memories of my life except for the past couple of months here. I do not feel I can give justice to your question. Maybe you can help me; what do you believe Serenity?'

'I believe that love is a complicated thing.'

'Life is a complication.'

'But why is something a pure as love complicated?'

'Maybe because as humans we make everything overcomplicated?'

'Perhaps. I guess no matter how straightforward and focus I have tried to remain, I am losing a never-ending battle. I do not think I will ever understand myself.'

'Are you by any chance having second thoughts about your engagement to Seiya?' he rested his hand on my arm. I sighed at this gentle touch.

'No, not second thoughts.'

'Do you want to marry him? After all, you have only known him a couple of months. Is that enough to know whether you want to spend the rest of your life with someone?'

'You tell me.' The bitterness within my words was clear. His hand slipped from its grasp.

'What are you not telling me? First the kiss we shared, and now your coldness towards me? What have I done Serenity? Please tell me so that I can rectify it'.

I glanced into his eyes, and my courage faltered. If I told him, I might hurt him further. I might never see those beautiful eyes ever again. Could I bear that guilt? Or knowing that I could never be near his presence again. Life here had only just become bearable. Even if it was because I knew him more now than ever before. Here we had a chance to be strangers and become familiar. Was I willing to sacrifice what little I had gained for the chance to be with him.

His pleading words forced me back to the present, 'Please tell me Serenity.'

Without blinking I determined to tell him. 'In what seems a long time ago now, I was once promised to a man, a stranger I had never met. I was very young then, too young really. It was to be a marriage of commodity between our two families. But although I had never met him, I was not afraid for I had heard that he was a compassionate, noble man that many people respected. So I look forward to meeting him. I entered his household a few days before our wedding. He never once approached me until the night before our union. He did not say much or seem to think much of me. From that moment onwards I should have learnt that nothing I did would change his resentment towards our union. He remained cold and distant from me, always looking through me and never at me. I tried to respect his space and duties, but that did not bring him to me. I tried to socialize with him when we were in the presence of others. But still he remained ignorant to me. He made me feel so unloved and unwanted in his life. And the funny thing is that after all this time, after all my struggles to remove him from my heart, he is still there. I still love him. I do not know how, when or why, but I love him with every fibre of my being. I wish I could cut it from me, this love I feel, cut it from my very heart and be rid of it. But I cannot.'

My heart was racing. Without thinking I had begun to voice everything; my emotions came flooding out. Sweat had broken out on my forehead and I hastily tried to wipe it away, to regain control once more. He stared at me coolly clearly unnerved by my tale.

'And where is this man now?'

'No longer here.'

'And this is why you are unsure whether to marry again?' He took my silence as an answer, 'You need not fear Seiya ever treating you so. He adores you and would willing give everything to love, protect and cherish you. I think any man would. This one before was a fool and I wish I could have knocked some sense into him for you.' I laughed inwardly; if only he remembered, 'I know I would.'

My heart stopped dead. Eyes wide with shock he knew he had voice unspeakable words. I was soon too married to Seiya, a man who had provided him a new life. Nervously he starched the back of his head, unknowingly fluffing his hair in the process. It took my breath away, his hair spiked like that and cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

'That is...if...if you were...not that you would...ever were...mine.' he stuttered hastily over his words. But the words still hung between us, as we huddled distantly together. I smiled; how could two individuals be so close and yet so isolated from one another.

'You think highly of yourself to suggest I would ever consider us to be together Darien.' Even though my thoughts were resentful, my tone was surprisingly light-hearted, almost flirtatious. The heavy atmosphere lifted between us a little, his sweet chuckle clearing the silence.

'Someone has to I suppose. Could you imagine us as husband and wife? You would forever be putting me in my place.' He nudged my shoulder slightly with his.

Playfully I nudged back, 'You would forever be fighting my authority.'

'We would never stop fighting I guess' he shoved harder.

'We would not know anything else' I shoved harder still.

'Unless you stopped nagging' now he pushed into me, leaning his weight against mine.

Retaliating I pushed back, 'Only if you paid attention to my needs.'

'And what needs would you have as my wife?'

'Many'

'Name one'

'To keep the home safe'

'An essential job I will be glad to comply to, my lady.'

'To keep food on the table'

'A very important job for any man, to feed his family.'

'Family?'

'Naturally we would have many children for you to look after. That will be your job.'

'Oh...only if you remain faithful and look at no other pretty lady that flaunts by.'

'Me? Never.' For a split second I lost my focus in pushing him. I buckled under his weight. With my back resting on the leafy floor, I giggled up at him as he leaned over me with a huge grin.

'So you would promise to love and cherish your future wife?'

'If you were she?'

The giggling stopped. The heavy atmosphere returned once more. The flirting between us had been so natural, so free. We were fond of each other. It had been fun, but now I had to end it. We could and never would be together again.

'But I have promised Seiya'

'Do you love him then? Or are you trying to convince both of us that you do?'

'I have given my word to Seiya. I want to be his wife.'

Leaning closer to me, so that our noses were touching, he whispered 'And I want you to be mine.'

Our hot breathing entwined as we both fought the passion building. I closed my eyes, savouring the closeness between us, the way his body tangled against mine so naturally. Here we felt so right together. All the past pain disappeared briefly as I opened my eyes. Could he love me freely, as I loved him? Surely this was not a cruel dream. I loved him so much.

I blinked. Images of my past haunted me swiftly. The expression on his face, his distant manner, his intense training. Reality hit me hard. Once he returned to his duty as the ruler of this planet, he would return to his past self. He was only free to be with me because he was free to be himself. Once he was King, there would be no room left for affection; he would consider it a weakness within himself. Here he had no worries of that kind. I had been dreaming.

I slipped my hand over his mouth, preventing him from speaking any further 'I will be Seiya's wife. We had our chance but I am now content with this life. You will soon remember yours and think yourself silly for the words you have spoken just now. Please let me.'

Stunned he sat upright. Before I made a hasty departure, I brushed my lips against his forehead. Without looking back, or giving him time to speak I fled the forest clearing, more confused than ever before.


	18. Chapter 18

_The wedding is tomorrow evening. But before is a feast in honour of mine and Seiya's union. Everything is ready. I am ready. Already I can hear the laughter of children and couples below. A Huge bonfire is roaring in the clearing to symbolize the heat of everlasting love and desire. Music is blaring in the distance. How I long to dance with Seiya, but I must dance with all but him, my future husband. It is tradition so I am told. We are to dance with anyone else, to enjoy our last night of freedom as it were._

_Tonight I will have to be strong. If I dance with Endymion, for I know not how to avoid him in public, I will remain impartial. Although I have enjoyed the time we have spent together here, and although I feel deep inside that we could be happy together, I have made my commitment to Seiya, who has offered me a peaceful life here. And tonight I want to enjoy, before I figure a way to restore him to his rightful place. . I can wait no longer. I can smell the cooking to delicious food and must fill this belly._

Numerous youths and couples were already beginning a frenzy dance near the blazing fire. What a sight. The flames reach high, licking at the distance starlight. The sun had not fully set causing the sky to illuminate with various shades of blue and pinks. I loved this type of sky. Joyful, energetic music dared me to dance to its rhythm. It was not long before a handsome man, although many years older than I, grabbed my waist, pulling me into the dance. Around us many children played and elderly women chuckled as they remembered their times. I found it hard to focus on anything other than the present, my lungs filled with the gleeful explosion of laughter. It was a sound I was becoming accustomed to nowadays.

Between partners I managed a few gulps of drink and mouthfuls of food before I was once again whisked off my feet. Every so often I caught glimpses of Seiya, swirling and twirling with various different young ladies. And Endymion as well watching me from afar. With a pang I realised that he had grown used to watching me from afar, with those cool, distant, emotionless eyes. _Does he even know he's doing it?_ I was pulled away once more.

It was long into the night before Endymion came to me. Most of the children and less able had submitted to bed before the busy events of the next day. Well I should say later in the morning, as it was quite late. Many couples were still laughing and frolicking near the flames. The heat had intensified; sweat glistened playfully on many faces.

Our eyes locked. Time seemed suspended for us. The laughter and loudness surrounding us became mute. In this silent moment there was only us. _How much have I drunk tonight_? His eyes were no longer expressionless. For the first time I saw his wild desire, and almost dangerous look. _How much has he drunk?_ Without invitation, he smoothly pulled my waist to his, locking his hands with mine. I willingly succumb to his light touch. He closed his eyes and exhaled as he rested his forehead on mine. Unconsciously our feet began to pace in time to the rhythm, frantic and energetic. Whether it the combination of the drink, lively music or the heated atmosphere of the evening, I began to feel his heart beat with mine, in union son. With the music our bodies felt like they had become one; as he pulled me to him, my hips twisted into his; as he pushed my arm away, I swirled elegantly back to him. I yearned to be close to him, sweat trickling down my face. My breathing became entwined with his; I never felt more alive! I never wanted this dance to end. Whenever our gaze broke they swiftly locked onto one another as soon as possible.

Even when the dance ended and our bodies were ripped apart by other desperate partners, our eyes remained locked. In that brief moment, we had united. We had become one. But no more. I would never experience that elevated, blissful energy ever again. Not with Seiya; only Endymion. I would never be with Endymion. Reality crashed upon me violently.

At the break of the next dance, I promptly dashed away from the festivities. I hurried without notice towards to the peaceful confine of the forest, instantly enjoying the cooling isolation. Far away I heard the distant threat of thunder rumble. With this increasing heat loomed a violent storm. It would not be long till it was amongst us, ending tonight's feverish dancing. Hot tears burned my flared cheeks as I suddenly bolted as far into the depths as possible. Branches snatched at my clothes and tugged my hair. More branches and roots attempted to trip my feet as I continued my struggle, desperate to escape the noise and feelings that I had allowed my heart to feel.

Abruptly I reach a clearing. The illuminating reflection of the full moon awakened me. It had been a long time since I had seen the moon, for what I truly meant to me. I had numbed myself from Endymion and my past. I had forgotten the phases of the moon, to seek its soothing presence. And now it gazed down at me, so large and welcoming. My knees buckled beneath me. I cupped icy, refreshing water into my hands and splashing my burning face. After drinking some my breathing returned to normal.

Until I saw my reflection. How I have changed! I barely recognized the woman looking back at me. I have grown so much older, but no wiser. The pain sliced through my heart once more as I thought of the last day I gazed upon my reflection this way. Before I left home to marry Endymion. And now I am here. Torn. Isolated. Hurting. What had I done to deserve this fate? A ripple disturbed the water. It was not rain, but silent tears. The rage inside me boiled, like the threatening storm. I let my anguish escape.

My screams filled the air as I surrendered to my passionate rage 'What have I done? I wanted to love him, to be by his side but he rejected me! I left my home, became a dutiful wife! I even risked my life and honour to save him from Prince Diamond! But that was not good enough. He forgot me! And now I love him. I can no longer watch from afar. Every day I struggle with this but I cannot deny that I love him. Why? What more can I sacrifice? What have I done to deserve this fate?'

Ragged tears tore through my body. I gasped from air, forcing air into my tired lungs.

'Who is it you love?' I snapped my head around. I stupidly thought no one had followed me. I stupidly thought that I was alone in this clearing, that no one could hear my screams. Especially not him.


	19. Chapter 19

_*** I just wanted to say thanks for all the positive reviews - keep them coming. Also the next for chapters are gonna be a littlle dramatic but do not fear, without giving too much away I do promise a happy ending for all - I never a fan of sad endings. Thanks again & I hope you enjoy Serenity's story as the plot thickens x ***_

Within the folds of the trees his shadow stood there distant and silent. His shadow was as familiar as my own. He did not need to move into the moonlight for me to recognise his face or his expressionless eyes. What was I to tell him, after what he had just witnessed?

Unable to move, he approached me. When he was near enough he pulled me to my feet, brushing my tears away with his thumbs. I think he knew the answer but dare not voice them. Memories of our kiss flooded me, the touch of his lips on mine. I longed to kiss him once more. It took all of my will not to.

'Serenity, who is it you love if not Seiya?' Endymion asked so quietly, I barely heard his words leave his tender lips.

Locked onto Endymion's eyes I simply whispered 'You.'

Without hesitation he opened his arms to embrace me. But blind rage flashed through my body once more; the rage that had waiting in silence to be unleashed. As his arms encircled me I lifted mine with fierce precision, stopping his embrace in mid-air. Once again he stared at me stunned and speechless.

'You! I love you Endymion! I have tried to enjoy the same bliss you have, to forget everything. To be content with a new life. But everywhere I turn you are there, reminding me of my love for you. I should hate you, for everything you have made me sacrifice. But I cannot Endymion.' I twisted my hands to grab his arms and shake him violently, 'Why was I never good enough for you Endymion? Why do you show me more attention now, than then?' I shrilled, my voice cracking at the final question, 'Why can you not remember me?'

'With all my heart Serenity, I wish I could! I know that I must love you; I cannot take my eyes from you when you are near. You cannot marry Seiya if you truly love me, as I do you. ' I realised the grip on his arms only to suddenly hammer at his firm chest.

'Do not say that! You wanted to forget everything! Everything from your past! Even me. Why could I never make you love me? Why did you to forget me Endymion?' sobs shattered my body as I clumsily fell, my hold on him gone.

Confusion settled over his eyes. Then he was distant, staring through me. As his body became tense I knew he was beginning to remember. Painfully I stood as his eyes twitched and gaze intensified. I wondered what images he was witnessing, if he was remembering all or parts of his past. Was he at last remembering me?

'Endymion. I am Prince Endymion...now King Endymion.' He mumbled more to himself; his name was the key to his memory, 'And you are Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. You are my wife.' A smile escaped my lips. But my happiness was short lived. He jerked away, a hateful glare cutting my heart, 'You lied to me! You said we never knew of each other.'

Fresh tears wetted my cheeks. With a tender voice I answered, 'I said we barely knew each other, which if you remember everything now, you will know that to be more true than false.'

He growled, 'Why did you not tell me?'

'To keep you safe.'

'Why did you not tell anyone else?'

'To keep you safe. If Prince Diamond discovered where we were, how long would it have taken for him to kill us both? How could I trust the people here? I was alone and made a quick decision, to keep us both safe. To buy us some time for your memory to return.'

'Why are you marrying another man then?'

I opened my mouth but no words escaped. His face remained unchanged, glaring back at me. Only anger showed. Why was he treating me so harshly?

'Honest answer is I do not know. I guess it was because if I agreed to marry Seiya, he would protect me. Both of us. He showed me more attention and affection than you ever did. I liked it.'

It was his turn to unleash his anger. 'No Serenity. It is because you wanted to get rid of me. Otherwise you would have found a way to help me.'

'How dare you say that to me? Have you any idea what I have been through for you! I could have left you to die at Prince Diamond's hands. But I got you away, got you here and healed you so that you could fight another day for your people.' The anger dissipated from me I exhaled slowly before I whispered, 'I thought I did it through shear duty. Now I know it was because I love you.'

Unexpectedly his warm, firm hand cupped my cheek. Closing my eyes I inhaled his sweet scent deeply, soothing my tired, sore heart.

'My heart is heavy with a pain I do not recognize Serenity. I think, Serenity, I think it is because I too...and since the first moment I saw you...I think I have...I do...'

I was too afraid to open my eyes, to witness the conflicting emotions in his eyes that were expressed through his voice. He was struggling to find the words. I slipped my hand over his, not wanting to lose his touch, the closeness of our bodies.

'I have never loved before. I have been taught to control my emotions so as to be strong. To be the best fighter, the best king I could be. To make sound judgements, with no conflict between my head or heart, or personal circumstances. But that was not the whole truth. It takes great strength to love. Serenity I do not know if I am strong enough to love anymore.'

'To love takes true self-sacrifice, to be willing to give your entire being to another.' With anew courage, my eyes fluttered open.

The eyes that I gazed into were filled with intense longing and desire. Yet they were filled with raw blood, seeping through, trickling down his cheeks. He was bleeding hot tears. Panic embraced me. I grabbed his cheeks in my hands. He looked daze, until I explained. Then he yelled, crumbling to the floor, yelling how his head hurt. That it was about to explode. Feeling his forehead my panic strengthened as his temperature increased. His body was burning up, ready to explode.

I cried with frustrating. Racking my brains I tried to think of any nearby plants or herbs that would ease his discomfort. More blood gushed from his eyes and nose. My chest tightened. Forcing myself to breath, to keep clam I held him within my arms. Abruptly the screams stopped. As soon as the pain started, it had ceased. His body felt limp in my arms. Shock I lowered him to the floor. His eyes were closed; he looked as if only to be sleeping peacefully, but the blood-stained skin served as a sickening reminder.

Forcing my eyes shut, to see only darkness, one final tear escaped me. I had shed too many tears tonight. I wanted only to only see darkness. Numbing darkness. I had killed Endymion. I had been warned; if he did not remember anything himself, if I was to tell him anything, that it may harm him. Possibly kill him. I was numb to this realisation.

A gently warmth overflowed in my hands. At first I took no notice, until a blinding white light forced me to open my eyes. The light emanated from my chest, exactly over my aching heart. Unconsciously I lifted my hands to capture the illuminated ball to then focus it over the still body beneath me. For a moment nothing happened. And then the white light illuminated his entire body, warming him before the glow ebbed away. All traces of blood were gone. For another moment nothing happened. Then Endymion took a deep gasp of air, his eyes bursting open. I realised a joyful cry, wrapping my arms around him gratefully. He returned the embrace, stroking my back slowly, causing pleasant shivers down my spine.

Out embrace lingered, both of us comforted by the other's warmth. Like this we belonged. It felt so natural, as if Endymion was an extension of me. After a long silence Endymion found the strength to talk; weak but firm, 'I must return. Prince Diamond must pay for what he has done. A I must reclaim my kingdom.'

All I could do was nod, to agree with his statement.

Unwillingly he pulled us apart, and stared deeply into my eyes. It seemed that he was debating something, and struggling. I became lost in his eyes, like so many times before. Endymion was truly handsome. Back as prince and princess we never seized the opportunity to understand or know one another. Various duties and situations had kept us separated. His fear of attachment, and my mis-comphrension to be unquestioning, dutiful wife had preserved that isolation. But his loss of memory, my freedom here in this little village on the edge of the forest had provided the perfect circumstance for our love to blossom. At this moment in time, with our entire future ahead, we could only move forward together, as one. Just as it was meant to be from the start.

'I will go alone Serenity.' Endymion applied light pressure to my shoulders, shaking me from my thoughts, 'You are not to follow me. And...I have decided...you are to remain here. With Seiya.'


	20. Chapter 20

'What!' My brows ceased, confused by his words. Searching his eyes for answers brought none; he once again wore an expressionless mask. Leaving me kneeling on the floor, he stood, turned, his back to me. Once again we existed as isolated beings. 'What do you mean, remain here with Seiya?'

'Seiya has already proven that he will be a better husband than I was. And he loves you. He will protect you here, keep you safe here. I want to know that you will be happy and safe, and there is no one other than Seiya who I will trust.'

'I want to be with you. Only you Endymion. I love you!' with sore eyes I cried at him; I had no more tears left to shed.

'If you return with me, Diamond will kill you'

'What makes you think that I care about that? After everything that we have been through, you are telling me that...I do not even know what you are telling me...'

Sighing he seemed to submit, closing his eyes whilst he lowered his head. Even if I could see his face, I knew I would not be able to read it; he wore his infuriating impassive face. His voice was emotionless.

'I am telling you that I am grateful for everything and that now I want to keep you safe. I do not want you by my side anymore. This is not your fight. It is between Diamond and me. I will no longer put you at risk...'

I leapt, clasping onto his solid back. He barley flinched. 'Endymion I would rather die than be separated from you now. Please do not push me aside. We are meant to be together. We love each other.'

Out of nowhere, to the side of us, the last person I wanted to interrupt us appeared. Seiya waddled through the branches, intent on finding me after tonight's joyous celebrations. He abruptly froze eyes wide at my last words. I had been so tired and fixated on Endymion that his noisy efforts through the forest had become mute to my ears. And he evidently had not heard everything; he was only stunned briefly.

'Love each other?' He took in Endymion's now enraged expression, caused by Seiya's untimely entrance, my arms clasped around him, and wide, watery eyes staring back. Although my mind told me to release him, I could not for fear of losing him. The pain on Seiya's face sliced through me. 'I am confused. Serenity, I thought you barely knew each other. You told me...you lied to me?'

Closing my eyes in shame I buried my face in Endymion's back. I could no longer look at him, the guilt overwhelming me. How could I be so selfish, so stupid? How was it now, when I thought everything would be all right that my world was crashing down on me once more? My heart took a heavy beat.

Endymion shrugged me away; I stood numbly, a mere witness to the next course of events. He approached Seiya head held high, shoulders back.

'I want to thank you Seiya, for the protective hand you have offered me these past few months. It has allowed time for my mind to heal and my memory to restore itself. You have known me as Darien, but my real name is Endymion. I am the true heir.' I thought Seiya's eyes could not grow any wider, but they did. First with shock, then amazement, then acceptance. Before he had chance to bow, Endymion stopped him by placing a firm hand on his shoulder, 'No need for formalities my friend. Here we remain equals. But now I have my memory back I must return to deal with the false king.'

Seiya nodded. He flashed a longing gaze at me.

'Seiya will you fight with me? Will the people of your village pledge their loyalty to me, as the true heir?'

'Of course, my lord. We will fight with you, against this tyrant.' He hesitated, 'I have just one condition.'

'You have already given much to me. What is you ask of me Seiya in return for your loyalty.'

Again he flashed a longing gaze at me. Seiya nodded. I stared back blankly. Surely he knew I was Endymion's wife now. Hope flashed through me. My heart skipped a beat. Endymion refused to glance at me. Endymion nodded. My heart fell heavy once more.

'You would ask that Serenity remains here, as your wife. I give you my blessing.'

Rage snapped in me; my final determination. Glared through silted eyes at him, I spoke through gritted teeth; my fists clenched white with fury.

'I am not some simple possession you can throw away. I cannot be Seiya's. I married you and married to you I remain.'

'I do not wish for us to remain so. I do not want you as my wife. I never did want you. We never consummated our union. As the king, I declare the match false'

'Tell me that you do not love me Endymion! That you feel nothing for me. Nothing at all.'

'I feel nothing for you.'

'Tell me that face to face Endymion! Tell me so that I can the truth in your eyes. Otherwise I will believe you to be only a simple coward.'

'I have told you what I feel. Now I must go. Seiya, you understand what you must do?'

Seiya bowed his head slightly. I screamed at Endymion to look at me. He turned his head slightly but then ignored me, deciding to walk away. Inside me my heart thumbed load. Hot blood raged through my entire body, clouding my vision. All I could think was of his refusal to look at me. I wanted to see his face, his gleaming eyes once more before our farewell. And he could not even grant me that wish. After everything we had been through, after everything I had sacrificed to get us here, how could he simply walk away and leave me behind? Before I knew what I was doing I charged at his familiar back. Skirts flaring, fist raised high I shrilled at him. With inhuman speed he turned, raising his arm to block my hooked punch. With the other arm I threw another punch which again he blocked effortlessly. Still determined I swung both arms underneath his, sprawling them into the air. What I thought was a quicker retaliation was not quick enough. As I kept punching him, he kept brushing my efforts aside. At one point Seiya came behind me, begging me to stop. I merely jerked him aside wordlessly, my focus set only on the man in front. The man I still loved, regardless of what he said. Yet he could not even say it. Punch after punch I kept trying to unleash the profound fury he had caused. Until I was backed up against a tree. Fury showed deep within his eyes, his mouth set firm. I breathed heavy, struggling to regain control of myself, of my wild emotions. And then, for only an instant, I witnessed what I never thought I would. Angry as he was, Endymion was crying. Tears trickled down his watery eyes freely causing them to shimmer uncontrollably. He told was fighting with his inner self.

'Stay here. Stay safe. Stay free. For me.' Short and sweet he spoke through gnashed teeth. His face was so close to mine. My skin tingled where he held pinned my arms. Suddenly my muscles went limp. I gave up the struggle for control. Now my head had cleared, I understood. So I let him leave.


	21. Chapter 21

_I barley know what to write. This is not how I imagine my life to be. Far from it. I want to be happy. But my heart feels utterly sick, my head heavy and limbs too weak to move. _

_Last night I truly understood my heart for the first time. It lays with me husband Endymion, who no longer wishes to be with me. All night I have tried to scream this anguish out, but nothing escapes my lips. _

_How can Endymion go? How can he have the strength to leave me behind, to cast me aside? He loves me! I know he does. That is why he could not tell me truthfully. He wanted to make me believe it, but I do not. Will not. I love Endymion. It is a part of me. Feeling this love has kept mine beating, has motivated me to move forward. What is the point of existing if it cannot be with my other half? To me it is like having lungs but with no breath to fill them. I cannot function. _

_Seiya has only now left to prepare. The wedding is to go ahead. Even though I am sick. Sick to my very soul. He told me he loved me, that in time I would forget Endymion. It did not matter to him if I did not love him now. One day I will. When I was unable to answer, to show affection for him I saw his anger for the first time. He asked why he was not good enough. I can remember thinking that with Endymion. I feel for Seiya, I truly do. I know all too well how painful unrequited love can be. But mine is not so. We love each other. If only there was a way to convince Endymion._

_It will not be long now, before they come to take me to the ceremony. Was it only yesterday that my heart fluttered with excitement? I stand here, wondering if I knew this would happen. Or had I simply dreamt that my life would continue here, with both Seiya and Endymion until the end of our days? I care for both deeply. How foolish I have been. Dreams never last long. _

_Perhaps I will make Endymion happy in living an honourable, quiet life here with Seiya, as he told me to. But then he will be alone. As will I. Can we exist apart? I do not wish to believe so. _

_No. This is not my destiny. This is not how it is suppose to end. _

'Lady Serenity. It is time. Your groom awaits you.' Dressed in their finery, a couple of the village girls had come to escort me. The same youthful smiles and blushing cheeks that eagerly watched the men train every evening. Including Endymion. Everything reminded me of him. My heart tightened. With no time to wait the girls fluttered around me, their colourful dresses swirling with excitement. Already dressed in a graceful ivory gown, with long flowing sleeves and flattering bodice, the girls started to usher me out the door. I could think of nothing. My mind was caught in an internal conflict; I was fighting my remorse and grief against my resolution and determination. All my efforts rendered my body immobile.

'Come Serenity, we cannot keep your husband waiting too long.' They referred to Seiya yet my heart could only think of Endymion.

Thick clouds still covered the sky outside. Nevertheless it was still immensely hot, the air thick with the sticky heat. There was no breeze either to offer a refreshing hand. The girls continued to usher me and I still barely took notice at the scenery around me. Or the people gathered for the ceremony. Or even Seiya himself, standing nervously at the make-shift alter. Once beside him the girls separated into the crowd, hands clasped in admiration. The crowd was hushed, eagerly waiting.

I stared straight ahead. I could not face him. Since last night we had not exchanged many words. He had assisted me back to my room as I had become dazed. I was still dazed now. My mind urged my legs to move, to run away and follow Endymion. They remained unresponsive.

He leaned towards me. He whispered how beautiful I was. He gently took my hand in his. He squeezed it comfortingly. I stared ahead, motionless.

Surprisingly he pulled me aside, pulling me a fair distance from the expecting gathering. When we were far enough so that our words could not be over heard, he took both my hands in his. Still unable to look him straight in the eye I focused on the floor underneath our feet.

'I know your are hurting right now Serenity, but he has left you' his voice shook with immense effort, 'He left you here, with me, in my care. I am not here to force you or to make you do anything that will cause you further pain.'

Thunder boomed above us suddenly causing him to jolt unwillingly. I stood as still as a statue.

'Say something. Anything Serenity. We do not have to wed today. The weather seems against it anyway.' He tugged on my hands lightly trying to provoke a response. What an honourable man he was.

Dark clouds thickened. Lightning flashed beside us, illuminating his features. I looked up at his eyes to witness the flash of his spirit within them. It stole my breath. Like Endymion, he was a very attractive man. How sad it was that I could not return his love.

'I am sorry Seiya, I cannot return your love' as I lowered my eyes he stopped me by tilting my cheek up.

'That does not matter to me right now. Even if it takes months, even years I now you will eventually come to love me someday. And I am fine with that Serenity. You and Endymion had a past; I cannot expect you to forget him straight away.'

At his name I flinched. He saw. Scorn flickered in his eyes for an instant.

'I will always love him. I am sorry Seiya.' Thunder crashed around us as lightening sparks surrounded us. The heavens unleashed their fury. Rain poured down soaking us within seconds. Hair stuck to our foreheads. Water dripped from our noses and chins, chilling our bones. Once more I found my knees buckling beneath me. My limbs shuddered as painful sobs escaped me. Seiya dropped to his knees as well. Grabbing my shoulders he tugged for my attention. I lifted my eyes to his enraged ones. His face contorted with anger, the pain I cause obvious.

'Why am I not good enough?' he yelled, shaking me with every word, 'I love you Serenity. I want to keep you safe. To fill every moment we have with laughter and joy. To support you when you need to cry but never be the cause of it. He has hurt you. More than is humanly possible. I understand that you love him. But how can you still want to love him? How can you sacrifice your kind heart to him? I want to help you forget him.'

'I am so sorry. If I could offer you my heart I would. You are a good man Seiya and I do not deserve you, or the kindness you have provided since I stumbled into your life. I no longer know what to do. All I know is that he is a part of me I never want to be without. Sorry.'

'Then there is nothing I can say' I held my breath, 'other than you must follow him. You must tell him how much he means to you and hopefully he will hear you. I cannot make you love me Serenity and I will not force you against your will. I do not want to be the reason that separates you.' Slowly I exhaled unable to fully understand his words, 'Just know this. That if he still rejects you, remember that I will always be here for you.'

I knew words could not express how amazed I was. Seiya was allowing me to follow Endymion. Almost telling me that was my true path. My heart leapt into action, beating loudly for the first time in hours. Hastily I brushed my lips against his cheek with silent appreciation and thanks for his compassion before I gathered my skirts, dashing once more into the nearby forest. I felt his longing eyes on me. Sending a silent pray to the stars to ease his suffering I then sent another for them to guide me safely to my husband. Before I entered the vast forest I inhaled deeply, remembering the ordeal of my last trek across this forest. I took my first step of many, and then broke into a desperate run.


	22. Chapter 22

It took me a while to ease my pace and even longer before I allowed myself to stop for a short break. Thereafter I kept walking as far and as long as my legs would allow. I wanted to create as much distance from the village and Seiya as I could. And to return to Endymion. My determination held solid for days with the knowledge that each step brought me closer to him. As I walked I soothed my inner soul and thoughts with the familiar trees and rivers.

After a few days I found myself exhausted and laying beneath an old oak tree I briefly allowed my thoughts to linger on the life I had left behind; the life I had sacrifice in order to return to Endymion's side. _Stars, let it be worth it._ My heart ached for Seiya; he was a good man who had offered me his protection, affection and comfort before he even knew me. And I turned him down. Life with him had been easy. But too easy, if there was such a thing. _One day I hope you will forgive me Seiya, when you meet the one you are destined to be with_.

I looked ahead and narrowed my eyes. I concentrated for the first time on my surroundings, the smells, the sounds and the atmosphere. Trees whispered between themselves, the leaves echoing their conspiracies as the wind teased them. I could feel the warm breeze brush past me with an acid scent. Something was amiss. Slanting my head I tried to hear the sound I was awaiting.

As a twig snapped nearby a single man stepped from behind a tree to my side. A clearly arrogant smirk on his face, it twisted his youthful features. An evil glint flared within his eyes as he drew his sword; the sound sliced through the natural bustle of the forest. Before I had time to react strong arms grabbed my arms and shoulders, forcing me back onto the tree. I yelped, pain shooting through me spine. The man's grin widened. Several other men appeared from surrounding trees. I was utterly trapped.

'Well, what do we have here men? A little lost lady with nothing to do. What do you say; shall we help her fill the time?' I heard chuckles around me, even from the men behind me.

I gulped but tried not to show my increasing fear. I was completely at these men's mercy. There was no way I could fight my way out of this. The hands around me adjusted their hold so that I was held at the waist and shoulders. I cringed. The man I first saw held his sword under my chin, forcing me to look directly into his eyes. I hated what I saw. I glared at him through silted eyes, wishing I could change the odds in my favour.

'Now why so you screw your face like that little lady. It makes you so unbecoming to us mere humble men.'

'Let me go!' He threw his head back, releasing a booming laugh.

With a mud-covered hand he grabbed my chin, sword still pressed delicately against my throat. His breath was thick will alcohol and the stench of uncleanness making me wretch inwardly. 'I give the orders hear my lady. But do not worry. If you obey my every command, and those of my men, I will not harm you. Much that is.'

'Let me go or I swear you will regret any harm you bring to me.' At my last words my voice broke, fear overwhelming me. _Where are you Endymion?_

'I suggest you do as the lady says and release her. Or I will make you regret it solider.

The man flinched and swiftly moved aside. Behind him stood another man, more elaborately dressed. His features were older, a deep scar on his forehead telling of his many days on the battlefield. All the men eased back, respecting the older man's words. The grip holding me to the tree remained.

The newcomer turned to me and bowed, unexpectantly, 'Serenity, I have been ordered by the King to return you to his side. As soon as possible. And to keep you safe from any harm that may befall you. You have my honour my lady, that I will give my life in order to fulfil the King's request.'

My spirits lifted. 'King Endymion has sent for me?' My spirits quickly sank with his next words.

'No. The old king is dead, everyone knows that. My lord is King Diamond who commands your return. We have been tracking you for many months now in this forest. I must commend you on your efforts so far. It has never taken this long for me to find anybody, but you Lady Serenity have caused me great difficulties. Now I hope you would be so kind as to cooperate with me and my men until my duty is fulfilled.'

'I will never willingly go back to that monster. You will have to drag me kicking and screaming the whole way!'

Amused he nodded, 'so be it.' He raised his fist into the air. With a snap of his fingers darkness was forced onto me. Grimy rags blindfolded me tight as well as suffocated my mouth. The taste was foul. Disorientated they pulled me from the comforting folds of the tree to bind me hands and legs. Never had I felt so humiliated and vulnerable. Unable to move a single limb to any effect I tried to scream my anger, only to be kicked, hauled and thrown over a strange man's lumpy shoulder. In vain I struggled against my bonds, only to be jolted into stillness.

I never got used to the irregular jolts. Everytime exhaustion caused me to pass out; a deep jolt would force me awake. They never stopped for a break, never seemed to tire. At least none of them mocked me and left me to my humiliated state. For many hours I pondered over my return to that man. I had humiliated and dented his pride to save his enemy from death. Was there a fate worse than death awaiting me? And where was Endymion? If he knew of my capture would he come to my aid? I dreamed that I could hear his voice, bursting through the bushes, locking swords to win and then ripping my bonds from me as I succumbed to his heavenly embrace. It had come to this; I was a damsel in distress with no hero. I had grown used to being my own saviour. But I had been easily defeated this time. My time had come.


	23. Chapter 23

_Before the blindfold was lifted from me, as I was being carried up many flights of stairs, my mind wondered. I thought of how determined I had been to win my husbands affections only days after our marriage. The drawn-out ache of my muscles as I woke early each morning to undergo his training; the only way to spend time with him. How that training had helped me save our lives from this castle, from Diamonds hands. To allow us another life, far away in which we flourished in one another's company. How had it all come to this? Endymion was even further from me than before and I had returned to Diamond's clutches. Had I given up the fight too easily? Surrounded by men, why did I not summon the strength from within, as Endymion had taught me, fight to be free and by his side once more? Had I truly given up all hope, lost faith in my ability? What was left in me to grasp onto hope?_

Before the blindfold was lifted from me, my bound hands were forcefully lifted above me and secured to the wall. The chains clattered and clack into place. I forced myself to breath, to remain as calm as possible. The men around me were silent as they performed their task. I never once heard his voice though. Yet I felt his presence looming, too close for comfort. I focused only on my breathing. With a muffled click the men exited the chamber. Silence accompanied the darkness.

Before the blindfold was lifted from me I felt his breath on my cheek, hot with a victor's triumph. Secured like this I was his to observe; his prize after many months of waiting for vengeance. I refused to give him the satisfaction of my discomfort or displeasure. But ever the stubborn man he provoke a deep shudder from me by slowly caressing his finger down my cheek, neck to the nap of my neck. To my horror he then planted a deliberate kiss against my neck. I gritted my teeth against the cloth in my mouth; my entire body cringed against his violation.

He chuckled as he finally ripped the blindfold from me, snapping my head to the side. It took a few blinks until my eyes adjusted to the dimly lit chamber. I paid little attention to the chamber itself satisfying myself in glaring at his smug face.

'Oh come now Serenity. Do not tell me that you did enjoy my little welcome gesture. I thought you had missed me.' With ease he gripped my chin between his slender fingers, 'I have missed you my dear'

Furious I screamed into my gag.

'What was that my dear, I did not quite hear you?' Again he chuckled to himself. My blood boiled. Stepping back to admire my vulnerability his arrogant expression never changed. 'Although you have been gone quite a while Serenity you have never truly left my thoughts. I can still taste you on my lips you know. And I will again before this very night have ended.'

Indeed night had fallen; the sky outside was deathly black.

'See whilst you have been away my dear, I have had chance to study you. Not only think about you, but to read these, 'He held up familiar leather-bond books, flicking the pages. Pages that were covered in my flowing handwriting. _My dairies! How dare he!_ 'They make for very interesting reading to fill the lonely hours in my bed Serenity. I think I can safely say that I know you better than you own dead mother. I love reading your pity sorrows and silly moans as you grew up. I particularly enjoyed the distress your time with darling Endymion caused you. How is the former earth prince? Dead yet? No, I can tell from the defiance in your eyes that you hope he will dash in here, slay me and then whisk you away to a happily ever after.' This last comment made him laugh uncontrollably, his sickening joy echoing off the stone walls. It took him a few moments to recover, tears in his eyes, 'But that is the beauty of it Serenity. By reading your past experience through your words I have discovered the ultimate solution to my predicament. How to make you fall in love with me.'

I grunted, the gag muffling the sound. But through my eyes he could see my doubt. Fury flared in his eyes. It quickly died as he picked up a clear glass from a nearby table. It was filled with pink fluid. My heart sank; I knew that potion well. I had spent many hours in my youth with my friends trying to perfect the formula. It had been our ultimate mission in life one particular summer, before they all found suitors and were whisked away to their own planets to live happily ever after with their chosen husbands. I had refused to take the potion, choosing instead to deal with mother's failing condition. It was the summer before she died and left me completely alone.

'I see we recognise this wonderful concoction I have brewed especially for your return my dear. This is the famous love potion that ensnared your entire friend's husband's, is it not. The one you failed to force another to take. I must thank you my dear for writing the instructions so clearly for me. I do wonder why you never attempted to make Endymion take it. No, wait, I can guess this one. Is it because you hoped one day he would look at you as a woman and fall utterly in love with you? Because you believe should not be forced? How pathetic! Your weakness is my gain I guess, and I plan to take complete advantage of it.'

He swiftly pulled a knife from his ankle boot. With a wickedly teasing smile he pointed the blade into my chest, easing it up towards my cheek. Then effortlessly he caught the blade under the cloth. With a dramatic rise of his hand the sloth fell from my mouth. My first attempts to speak for my mouth and tongue was so dry

'As much as I like seeing you tied up, I have a better us for your mouth now.'

'You may pour that drink down my throat Diamond, but I will never freely love you! Can you live with that?'

'Do you not get it Serenity? I do not care if you love me or not. If no one does. I have lived all my life without this emotion called love. I just want to rule, with you by my side, regardless of your free or forced love. I just want you near me, Serenity my dear. And the beauty of it is that once you drink this, you would do anything for me. Even kill the man you love, just to show me your love for me.'

My eyes widened shock. So that was his sadistic plan, to get his revenge on me and Endymion.

Defiance rushed through me, 'I would never, never hurt Endymion. Not for anything in this world!'

Compellingly seizing my chin between his fingers once more he glared into my eyes. He only nodded, his confidence radiating off him.

'Oh you will. And you will do it right in front of me. And then I will take you as my rightful prize, as my rightful wife.' Bile rose steadily up my throat.

Before my body had chance to react, I froze as he lifted the glass to his lips and drunk the pink contents. To take effect the drink had to pass my lips, not his. In my shock my mouth gaped open and I only realised when it was too late. In a split second his lips were pressed against mine, the liquid passing my lips and directly down my throat. I could do nothing to prevent it. The motion was so sudden, so unexpected that my thoughts swirled with inner turmoil. I could taste its potency; he had infused the ingredients strong and well.

From this moment onwards my heart would be tainted, bent to another's will.

A few seconds of pure panic swept over me. Then my mind numbed, a dark shroud blurring my thoughts and emotions. Now my eyelids felt heavy, too tried with the effort to think. What was I trying to think? Diamond stood, his smile radiating his perfect features. His silver hair glistened in the candlelight as did his gorgeous eyes. Those crystal-clear blue eyes.

Every motion became desperately slow. I desired to hold him, to feel his heartbeat against mine. He unclasped the chains above me, his eyes never leaving mine. Teasing me with his handsome smile. With the blood drained from my arms they feel limp, but nit unwilling, around his firm shoulders. This was the place I always wanted to be. This was the place that felt so natural.

Lost in awe of the moment, I never heard the shouting or bold yelling through the door. I never noticed the fierce fighting or clanging commotion of sword-fight. I never even sensed the chamber door violently banging open. Or the silence that followed, for at that moment Diamonds lips were pressed against mine once more. I melted willingly into the sweet embrace. This was my destiny, to be by his side. To always feel his love and affection for me. To do anything to please him.

A strangely familiar voice boomed, 'Get your hands off her Diamond!' _Why was there a pang in my heart?_

Our lips vibrated as he giggled. We parted. I glared at the intruder; who dare to interrupt two lovers in such a rude manner?

'Endymion, how nice of you to join us. Serenity dear, say hello to your former husband.'

I narrowed my eyes, my glare intense. I remembered only the pain of rejection, the endless frustration of his desire to ignore me. Yes, he was attractive, but a cold, distant stranger still. I turned towards Diamond, deliberately resting my hands on his toned torso. As a reward, he kissed my temple. From the corner of my vision I saw his features freeze in pure terror, his pupils black with horror. _Pain sliced through me; I never wanted to make those eyes hurt_.

'Serenity dear, tell Endymion that you do not love him.'

On command, 'Endymion I do not love you. It is King Diamond I desire.'

Diamond chuckled. Endymion's sword clanged to the floor when he dropped it. He could do nothing, immobilised by his terror. Doubt flared in me. _Why does it bother him so, he never seemed to care much before? What is it my mind is blinded from?_

'Poor Endymion. You had your chance to be with her. But you have now driven her into my affectionate hands.' He seized my face, pulling me into a forceful, passionate kiss. I willingly complied, moaning with pleasure.

'Stop it!' he yelled. 'I do not believe it. Serenity loves me.'

Breaking from our kiss we both stood to face Endymion. The man who had once been my husband. _Was there a time I loved you? That you loved me in return?_

'Believe what you wish Endymion, but the time has come for me to end your pitiful life.' With a nod of encouragement from my love signalled my command. He firmly pressed a dagger into my hand behind our backs.

I approached Endymion, until we were close. I tenderly pressed both hands on his shielded chest, moving them in soft, teasing circles. Confusion now settled over his eyes. I giggled, pleased with his reaction. It was just as Diamond had predicted; he knew not what to do. What to believe. _What do I believe? Why does this feel so wrong? _Pushing myself onto the tips of toes I edged my hands to the nap of his smooth neck. When my mouth was level to his ears, I took my opportunity.

'Dear Endymion. I no longer love you. It is only Diamond that I love.' And with that I silently took the small blade concealed within my bosom in one hand, and slammed it into his back. Eyes wide with multiple emotions, mainly disbelief, he cried out in pain. _More pain than I can bear._ He buckled to his knees, a frightening amount of blood oozing from his wound as I gradually tore the blade away. I held him as he fell, my eyes never leaving his; I wanted to witness the life drain away from him, as instructed. The light from those blue depths faded fast. So fast. Too fast. _Those dark eyes I always became lost in. Why do I feel the same wound in my back, the same pain slicing through my heart?_

I thought he would die right there and then, no more words escaping his stunned lips. Yet with renewed passion and stubbornness he grasped both my arms with his. Those midnight eyes so desperate.

'Why did I never tell you, Serenity, how I really feel,' it was more of a whisper to himself, 'I should have told you from the first moment I laid eyes on you, from the very moment it hit me. Since then it has become a part of me. You are a part of me. I have tried to fight it. First because I feared it. Then for your own good. How could I ever of expected you to stay with Seiya?' closing his eyes he sighed, his grip on me weakening. 'I love you Serenity. I regret never telling you before. I love you with all my heart and I cannot believe that you no longer love me' with his failing strength he pulled me to him, jolting our lips together.

_White light flashed within my mind. A heavy veil lifted from my eyes so I could observe events clearly once more. Oh no! What had I done? The agony in his eyes, the blood flowing on the floor, seeping freely through my shaking hands. What had I done? My heart flew to my throat. I was kissing Endymion, but it felt like our last. His energy was slipping from me. Light fading from his eyes, the blood draining from his face. He had told me that he loved me. And now he was going to die, by my hand. What had I done? I had to prevent this. _


	24. Chapter 24

_What have I done! _

It took every ounce of discipline and control to prevent the tears, the shaking sobs exploding through my entire being. It took every ounce of determination to silence a scream from ripping through me and vibrating the very foundations. Only a single tear fell from my eye, dropping silently onto his heaving stomach. He was fighting to remain conscious, to stay with me in life.

His sadistic cackle pieced through my soul, chilling me to the bone. 'Endymion! Now you die! You die with the knowledge that I have taken your kingdom, your wife and now finally your very life. And I did not even have to lift a finger' again he cackled uncontrollably.

Endymions life-force drained from him. I felt his body relax in my arms, his last breath a flutter on my lips. Gracefully his head slipped away from mine, eyes staring at nothing. There was nothing in his eyes. The spark was gone. Completely gone. Endymion was gone. For the final time, gone. By my very hand. Cool, sticky liquid covered my hands, evidence of my deed. _How could he be so evil?_

'Come Serenity, my dear. Come and kiss your new master!'

_He does not know that the spell is broken. How ironic that the kiss of destiny, of destined love, was the only thing that could break the potion. Diamond did not know either. This I had to use to my advantage. To avenge my husband's, my love, no, my soul-mate's death. How could he make me do it? Did he not have the courage to do so himself? Or is he truly that sick? I believe both to be true. I will make him suffer for what he had done to us. He will regret ever laying hands on me. I will defeat him once and for all, for both of us. And then my life will be forfeit. _

One tear flew from my closed eyes as I sent a silent request for forgiveness. Sucking in a deep breath I ignored the dull flash from beneath me, my attention driven only by one aim; Diamond's destruction. Behind me he stood, arms wide, waiting to swallow me within his embrace. It would be his last. With slow, deliberate movements I approached him, a forced smile upon my face. I had to get close enough.

Abruptly he held his hand up, stopping me before I was close enough. I still over an arms-reach away. Impatience boiled within.

'The knife in your hand, covered in your dead husbands blood. I want to see you clean it. Clean it with your tongue, as a gesture of your undying love for me, my dear.' My stomach retched. Not only at his request, but at the pure pleasure in his eyes.

Change of plans. Teasingly I lifted the red-stained blade to my face and force my face to react as expected; I tried to look as if I loved what I was doing but I hated more than words can express. But I loathed him even more. Closing my eyes briefly I lost sight of him. The darkness of my mind soothed me. I inhaled, summoned the strength from within. When I open my eyes, I will throw the knife, and his blood will smoother it as well. Endymion and I will be avenged. I opened my mouth a little, as if to lick the blade. And then I snapped my eyes open, aimed, and threw the knife.

'Serenity!' Two voices called out in horror. One voice I was expecting. The other I was not. Ignoring the horrified Diamond in front I turned to witness Endymion, blue eyes wide and arm beckoning me. I rushed to him, grabbing his hand. I placed it against my cheek as tears flowed freely. _He is alive, but how?_ Suddenly a sharp pain erupted in my back. I screamed as Diamond deliberately twisted, then tore the blade from my back slowly. This time it was my hot blood than began to ooze onto the floor. Endymion yelled at Diamond to stop. I sensed him lift the blade high, ready to strike me again. Endymion held his hand out, palm outstretched. I waited; the second stab never came. A golden glow began to shimmer around us, encircling our embrace. All noise became muffled. Time became suspended. I heard a distant banging, as if someone was knocking the chamber door, but it was closer than that. Still with his hand outstretched Endymion's breathing became rapid and shallow. Sweat began to wetten his face. Gingerly I observed the golden shield that had he had created.

'Endymion, what is happening?'

Inside Endymion's warm golden shield time lingered. I felt so cosy and blissful; the searing pain in my back numbed. It was as if I was basking in his strength and his affection for me. I never wanted to leave.

'I am not sure myself. I think...somehow you healed me, like before. I wanted to stop him and this happened. But I know that my strength is fading fast. This shield, this power within me, my desire to protect you, will not last much longer. You must run Serenity. Get as far away from Diamond as possible. I cannot bear to see him hurt you!'

Wrapping his arms I melted into his touch. My head rested against his chest so that I could hear the soft beats of his heart. He held me so tight, I thought I would not be able to breath, and I moaned with pleasure. The coldness had already begun to spread through my limbs.

'Endymion, it is too late for me. I am dying.'

He kissed my forehead, desperate. 'No Serenity...'

'Yes Endymion. It is you who must run; not I. Diamond will not follow you.'

'No! I will never leave you again Serenity. I will protect you as you have protected me. It is my turn to make a sacrifice, for you. And I make it willingly because, Serenity...Stars why did I never tell you before...I lo...'

I raised my lips to his, silencing him. To hear those words now would be too painful. It was too late. The kiss was brief.

'I know Endymion. I feel so cold. So numb. I cannot run but you can. Please go. I cannot watch you die again.'

He shook his head. 'My place is here, by your side, no matter where that is. I will not leave you, not with any other but me again. I do not know how I could have been so stupid to ask you to stay with Seiya.'

'I understood. You wanted me safe' I laughed quietly, 'so this would not happen.'

'So stubborn. So determined. So strong. I should have listened to you from the very beginning. I was so blinded by fear and ignorance.'

'Endymion, you must run now.'

'Do not ask me to be a coward. I am done with running. My place is here. I will save you Serenity. I have to.'

I heard only our soft breathing. Dark spots started to dance around my vision, encouraging me to slip into eternal slumber. In my heart I knew what I had to do and it weighed heavy. I thought I was done with all the heart-aches. But destiny seemed to have one more twisted sense before the end.

'You are strong Endymion. But now you must do what I never could do willingly. I will die but I will take Diamond with me; I will not him succeed. There is one weapon I have, one attack that he cannot defend.' Tears slipped his eyes. With my thumbs I stroked them away, 'I never wanted to see those eyes express so much pain. Dearest Endy, I need you to let me go. I must face Diamond alone.'

'No! You are asking me to let you go, to sacrifice you to that demon! I will protect you, I just need to think...I will...I must' violently he clenched his teeth. The golden glow began to dim.

I fought back with my failing strength, 'Can you not see Endymion, we were never meant to be together! This is our destiny, to love so much that it hurt to breath, yet never truly be together. This is the greatest sacrifice and so the true power of love! If I do not defeat Diamond, then we will both die in vain.'

There was no response. _There are no words to express our pain. But this is the truth. Fate has kept us apart for this moment. Cruel twisted fate. How I have always wanted him to love me, to hold me forever. And now he does, I must ask him to let me go, to release me and die so that I may fulfil my destiny. This is not fair; life is not fair._

'Endymion, I am sacred. Help me focus.'

He knew I was right. Only he could focus my mind. The embrace ended. Instead he lifted my head to his, resting our foreheads together. He took my heads and told me to inhale slow and deep. And exhale the same.

'Remember our time training. You were the best student I ever had. Now I need you to remember the training, the discipline, the control. There is nothing that can defeat you, except yourself. If you believe you can do it, it can be done. Just visualise the whiteness shimmering around you, flowing through you with each and every breath. Hear my voice and focus only on that. Feel the fear drain away. I am here and I will not let anything harm you again.'

The fear slipped from me and calmness swept over me instead. I was dying. But I knew what I had to do. I would not release my last breath in vain; Diamond would come with me. I remained with Endymion a little longer. This was a moment I never wanted to be free from. I knew when I had to m move, when I had to break our bond.

'Endymion, thank you. Now I will do what must be done, for both of us.'

'Please do not go Serenity!' his voice broke, unable to speak anymore words. He stroked my cheek tenderly.

'I must. Know this Endymion, that before I meet you I loved you in my dreams. Since then you have been every breath, every tear, every beat of my heart, a part I never wanted to be without. Never will I leave you side again, in this life or the next. I love you Endy, now and forevermore.' I kissed his forehead, before I flew from his hands.

The golden shield was weak; it had held long enough. Diamond stood mid-swing, blood glistening menacingly on the blade. Evil glowed strikingly within the depths of his eyes. For the first time I witnessed the darkness of his soul, the black aura that clung to him. He was wide-open for any attack. My mind was calm; I saw the task clearly within my mind. As Endymion's shield evaporated I clutched a hand to my heart. I felt the warmth emanated. The warmth of his embrace, his touch and his love. And mine for him. The power of our union was great; we were now one, eternally entwined in our love. Briefly I saw the arrogant smirk in my opponent. He slashed the blade down, aiming blindly.

'Serenity!' Endymion leapt up, aiming to take the blow. But I moved quicker, spinning him round. The blade sliced through my back once more. I numbed myself to it, keeping my mind focused, my intent determined. Diamond growled, angered by Endymion's recovery. Within a blink Endymion dashed forward, striking him hard. The punch was so fierce I faintly heard the crack of bone. Diamond yelped. Endymion prepared himself for another punch but I stopped him with one hand whilst the other collected my life-force, my energy into a ball.

'Lend me your strength Endymion. I do not think I stand on my own anymore.' He nodded. Although he wanted to object, he knew that the second blow should have taken my life.

I turned to face Diamond again. His face was twisted in contentment at the two of us standing together. Still the white energy collected within my hand. With Endymion holding my waist, I felt at peace.

'Diamond you have attacked us for the last time. You have failed. Now I will show you the true power of love'

He snorted. He stood close enough. The white light gleamed so much he lifted his arms up to shield his eyes. With one fatal breath I held the white ball level to my chin, before twisting my hand accurately to push the energy ball slowly into his heart. I had to keep focused for at first the ball sparked, his dark aura shielding him. Gradually the resistance subsided, his fate sealed. Shreds of light exploded as it consumed his body. Screams ripped from his being as I held my hand to his heart, feeling it stop dead. The darkness could not fight the intensity of love.

It was finally over. Diamond was dead. And there was no more breath or life-force within me. I sensed my limbs collapse completely. I heard Endymion scream my name through the darkness. Hot tears dripped onto my face, searing my soul. All my senses numbed. I sensed Endymion near me holding me tight, as if that might restore me. Although I wished it with all my heart his presence faded into the never-ending darkness. _My only regret is that I have nothing left, nothing left to hold you, to comfort you one last time my love._


	25. Chapter 25

In the darkness there was nothing. No time, no feeling, nothing. I was aware that I had not always been here and yet that I always had. There was nothing to me; in the darkness I had no use for arms, legs or even a nose. My heart was gone; I was a part of nothing. I was surrounded by nothing; I was part of the nothing. The eternal void.

'Serenity' the words whispered through the void, tickling my senses. It was a voice familiar and at the same time strange. My mind stirred as if awakening from a deep slumber.

'Serenity my child, wake up.' This was a different voice, more predominant than the other. It had a sweet tang that soothed me instantly. My heart fluttered for I knew that voice very well.

As I had no lips I thought I was unable to speak. But I was part of the darkness; I needed no lips or tongue to speak in order to communicate. I simply thought and the words filled the void.

'Mother.'

'Yes Serenity.' Now her comforting presence surrounding me. Her scent and warmth held me it seemed, even though we were a part of nothing, 'Serenity dear, tell me what you are doing here?'

All I could remember was the darkness at first. It seemed like a strange question. Had I not always existed here? Doubt tingled at the edge of thought. Other voices filled the void. No, it was my memory. Numerous images slowly drifted through my thoughts, scattered pieces of my mind. Some images were lengthy whereas others were abrupt flashes. I started to notice a deep throb where my heart should have been. It ached so much. When I had remembered enough my heart was ready to break with the agony.

'Am I really dead?' I gasped, overwhelmed with emotion.

'This is the place in-between the living and the dead.'

'So I am not dead?'

She laughed softly, 'It is complicated dear. You do not need to worry about that right now. We need to get you away from here. You do not belong here, drifting endlessly between worlds.'

'Then where do I belong, if I am no longer alive? Wait, what are you doing here mother? Have you been here all this time?'

'No. I have come here to guide to your rightful place. You have suffered the ultimate sacrifice in order to defeat a great evil. It is not just that after all you have suffered for you to remain here.'

'I do not understand? Why am I here?'

'Because in using the silver crystal it totally absorbed your life-force, so much so it even sapped the little energy required for you to move on. Your spirit was left to drift here in this place between the living and the dead because your mind did not know it was dead or alive. Here you exist and do not exist. But you are my daughter and so have ended up here because of the great deed you have done. I am here to help.'

'I understand now mother. Thank you. Now we can be together; I have greatly missed you.'

'And you must still miss me, my dear Serenity. Your time is yet to come.'

'My time...I thought I am...the crystal sapped my life-force...I am dead?' I stammered with my confusion.

'Let me explain. The silver crystal's power feds off the life-force of its guardian. You have used it in the past for is primary purpose, to protect and heal others, either consciously or unconsciously. IT feeds off the emotional desires of its guardian. However in order to use its ultimate power you had to be willingly to sacrifice everything. Your love for Endymion, your desire to protect him and others from Diamond is what enabled you to tap into this power. It is this that killed you.' At Endymion's name my heart pulsed and twisted with pain, 'All forces in this world are balanced, what can easily give life can also take it away. In this universe there is another powerful force that for many generations has remained separate from the silver crystal for fear of what the combination of power would bring. The royal family of the Earth Kingdom are its guardian, passed onto the prince at the coming-of-age, as I passed the crystal to you. Endymion was never fully aware of its abilities; the earthlings have long forgotten the knowledge of these ancient forces. Unfortunately it was this that unconsciously caused the distance between you two. The two crystals repel each other for some reason; I have never understood the full details. The knowledge is so ancient. Nevertheless when his emotions desired him to protect you, the power was awakened. His love for you overcame the instincts of the crystal, breaking some ancient spell that repelled the silver crystal. So much so that a new bond was formed between the two crystals. That is the second reason why you are here; because although you should be dead, the bond with Endymion's golden crystal keeps your life-force with the living.'

It took a moment for all the information to sink in. True I had always known that I was the guardian of the silver crystal and my mother had taught me how it should be used. But I had thought she died before she was able to tell me the last secret, that in which I realised at the last moment in my fight with Diamond. That I could use the power, fuelled by love, to purify another. For Diamond it had fatal effects. But now I was being told that this was the reason Endymion had always been distant and resentful of me; the golden and silver crystals repelled each other.

'Tell me, if Endymion's and mine crystals repelled one another, how can they now form a bond?'

'I am not sure of the particulars, but I now that it takes a great love to break anything, be it an ancient spell or love potion.'

'What does that mean now? The power I mean of both crystals?'

'It can be used to either good or bad. I have faith in you Serenity and I know that you will only use the crystals power for nothing but peace and harmony throughout the galaxy. You and Endymion are good people. I could think of no other better to be guardians of the ancient crystals. I can see a great future ahead for you both.'

'Why did you never tell me this before?'

'With that knowledge would you still have persisted to love him so? Would you have ever entered into marriage with him? Or even saved his life? Would you have been willing to give everything to a man that fate supposedly foretold that you should not? Serenity no matter what I believe that we make our own fate and that we should not fear it. I knew you would only bring courage and love to those you encountered. I knew if anyone could merge the crystals together, it would be you.'

'Why do I get the feeling that you knew this would happen all along?'

She laughed softly again, a knowing laugh, 'Now it is time for you to return to your love's side my dear. There will come a time when we will be together again, but not now my dear. Farewell for now.'

For a brief instant I felt her soft breath brush my forehead. My eyes fluttered open unexpectantly. At first my vision was blurred and my thoughts confused. The thickness of the darkness eased its grip on me. I knew after a couple of minutes that I was lying on my old bed. How long had it been since I last slept in this bed? I moaned with the surrounding comfort of the pillows and quilt. Endymion's head snapped up. He had been resting on the bed, his hand holding mine. It looked like he had been there a while, his eyes red with soreness. Had he been crying?

'Serenity! Thank the stars you are awake! I was so worried' with my reassuring smile; he threw himself at me, taking me in a strong embrace. Even though my body yelped with discomfort I laughed. I was happy to be alive. I was even happier to be in his arms.

'I would not let you go Serenity. I just could not. I love you!' I could hear the tears in his voice. They joined mine that were flowing freely down my cheeks. One day I would tell him about the crystals and the power we had to guard together. But for now I was content to simply be held by him.

Suddenly he broke the embrace, still holding my hands within his. 'I am so sorry Serenity, for everything. I have put you through so much and I am sorry. From this moment onwards I promise to always listen to you, to be by you side and treat you right. I love you Serenity, I think I always have. I am never going to leave your side again or hurt you again. I never want to see pain in your beautiful eyes ever again.' By the bedside he swiftly leant on one knee. He looked eagerly up at me. Is he doing what I think he is doing?'

'I was going to wait until you were feeling stronger, but I do not think I can wait any longer. I need to know Serenity. Will you marry me?'

A laugh abruptly escaped my lips. Confusion settled over his eyes. I quickly tried to rectify my mistake, 'Endy we are already married! Do not be so silly.'

His words escaped swift, tumbling over his tongue. 'We are married, but I want to re-marry, or re-new or vows if you will. I want us to do it this time because we want to and not because of duty. I love you Serenity. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and no other. And if you would agree to be my wife you would make me the happiest man alive.'

Laughing tearfully and without hesitation, 'I love you too Endymion, more than words can ever express. I will re-marry you.'

And with that his lips seized mine. He pulled me into his arms once more, his lips tenderly searching mine. I responded by deepening the kiss, loosing myself to his touch. I rested my arms around his neck as he cupped my cheek. The kiss told me of his love, his deep devotion for me. And mine his. For an eternity it seemed we remained so, kissing and talking into the depths of the night. The moon, full and gleaming beamed down at us. My heart raced. For the first time I truly felt alive.

_As I flick through these pages I cannot believe that nearly a year has passed since Diamond's death! Me and Endy have been married nearly two years as well. I can remember the elegant re-newel ceremony we had back in Seiya's village amongst the trees underneath the moonlight. The numerous stars joined our celebrations until the early hours of the morning. That will always be a night dear to my heart. I was pleased to see Seiya once more. I love him like the brother I never had and know that he will find love soon. It has already been too long since our last visit. _

_I must confess though I am glad for this evenings rest. Although I am glad that we have untied the galaxy under the peace of the Silver Millennium alliance and defeated most of the demons, it means there is little time for us to enjoy together, alone. Endy is already asleep beside me sleeping peacefully. It always makes me laugh how his left leg always twitched just before he slips into sweet dreams. We have come so far since the day we met and even further since my 'death'. _

_In the morning, I have decided, I will tell him the greatest news. Oh to see the expression on his face, the happiness sparkling in his eyes. I can see it clearly even now. It is a good job that we have recently finalised the alliance for we will not be getting much rest at all. I am with child! Soon I will be a mother and Endy a father! My dreams are complete. I cannot believe there was ever a time when I was happier or felt more alive as I do now! Thank the stars for my husband who loves me dearly, for the friends I have reunited with and the child I will receive too. Thanks the stars for the power you have graced us and the wisdom to use this to create peace and harmony for all. I never want to lose this feeling. _

_This is not the beginning and it is certainly not the end. _

_Now & Forevermore, B__lessed be x_


End file.
